The Phantom of Iridium High
by ghostgirl19
Summary: "This year's play will be a musical, one I'm sure you all have heard of...The Phantom of the Opera!" JEMMA STORY
1. Chapter 1

**Hi everyone! Well, all who have reviewed 'Runaway from the Psych Ward' wanted more. That, combined with the fact that there are few Jemma multichapter stories on here, I decided to make one. However, the idea for this came from the episode 'The Breakup' when Jax and Daniel were 'swordfighting' for the Romeo and Juliet play. Now, I read Romeo and Juliet back when I was a freshman (I'm going to be a senior this year) so I don't remember all the details about it, I only remember the main things that happened. Also, this is going to be set junior year, the school can't do Romeo and Juliet again, since they did it sophomore year. Which brings us to the play; The Phantom of the Opera! Here are the details:**

**-This is junior year**

**-Emma and Daniel got back together, as a thank you for saving the Magical Realm, the Council lets Emma be with Daniel**

**-Jax still likes Emma**

**-This is a Jemma story**

**-Desdemona is in a prison in the Magical Realm, Evil Emma is completely gone**

**-Lily still sometimes appears to Emma to check up on her; she's a permanent member of the witches council**

**-Daniel doesn't know that Jax is a wizard. In the final fight, I expect Jax to help, since he has powers. I know it says that he makes a sacrifice for Emma in the future episode 'About a Wizard', but I hope he doesn't have to give up his powers. Anyway, in this story he helps out in the final fight, but he erases Daniel's memory of him having powers.**

**-There will be a swordfight between Jax and Daniel **

**-The T3 didn't pull a prank at the school play**

**Any other questions, feel free to ask! I hope you like this! :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Every Witch Way or The Phantom of the Opera**

**Chapter 1**

"Class, may I have your attention please?"

Jax Novoa looked up from his English worksheet, giving the teacher the proper respect, since she had something to say. Emma Alonso also looked up from her work, though with a smile. Jax couldn't help but smile too, after all, she always says that smiles are contagious. That, and the fact this was the only class where he had Emma all to himself.

He still couldn't believe she chose Daniel over him. After the kiss during the magical storm last year, he assumed they'd get together. Apparently, he was wrong.

He wondered if it could've been different if he came to Iridium High for his freshman year. Would he have been the one holding Emma's hand in the hallway every day? Would he be the one always giving her a kiss whenever they'd have to depart for class? Would he be the one taking her to The Seven and other places for dates? He wished he knew. Still, he wasn't going to completely give it up. He knew that Emma still had mixed feelings about Jax Novoa.

"It is time to announce the school play for this year!"

Some people began to whisper excitedly, while others started to snicker. Emma leaned forward a bit, curiousity eating at her while Jax simply leaned back and crossed his arms. He wasn't excited, but he couldn't laugh either; it wouldn't look good for Tybalt to laugh at the mention of the school play.

"This year's play will be a musical, one I'm sure you all have heard of...The Phantom of the Opera!"

Next to him, Emma gasped quietly in excitement. "I've got to tell Danny!" She whispered to herself, pulling out her phone to type the message. Jax rolled his eyes, he couldn't help being jealous.

Ms. Allen clapped her hands. "Tryouts will be after school today, I hope to see some of you there!"

The bell rang, signaling the end of class. As everyone walked to the door, Jax caught up to the young witch.

"You seemed excited about the play."

Emma smiled and blushed. "Yeah, I'm hoping that Daniel will sign up. He has an amazing voice!" She sounded breathless at the end.

"Who do you hope he gets if he signs up?" His tone hardened.

She looked up at him. "Raoul would be perfect for him, I think." A giggle escaped her lips. "Maybe I could be his Christine."

Jax smirked. "Have you seen Love Never Dies?"

She rose a quizzical eyebrow. "No, I haven't."

"It's the sequel to Phantom of the Opera, and in the end, the Phantom wins Christine." He winked and walked away, passing by Daniel.

Emma gazed after him, mouth slightly open in shock while her heart was beating doubletime. She didn't really understand why he said that, or why her heart was beating so fast. It didn't really help that he lowered his voice to a very attractive volume either.

"Emma? Emma!"

She blinked, finally seeing her boyfriend's hand in front of her face and hearing his voice. "Oh, hey Danny!"

"Are you okay? You seemed out of it there..."

"Yeah!" She replied quickly. "I'm fine!" She took a breath, calming down. "So, did you get my text?"

He nodded. "Yeah, but...I don't know. It was bad enough being Romeo last year..." He scratched the back of his neck.

"But you're an amazing singer! You have to try out! Please?" She begged, giving him puppy dog eyes.

Daniel sighed. "Alright," He suddenly grinned. "on one condition."

She tilted her head. "What kind of condition?"

"You try out for Christine."

Her eyes widened. "Danny! I can't...I mean..I-" She was only kidding around about being Christine when she was talking to Jax, of course she didn't mean it! Standing up on stage in front of tons of people was terrifying enough, but singing?! That made it 10 times worse! She sometimes sang to herself when scrapbooking or doing chores, but never in front of people!

"I can't." Emma finally said.

He smiled. "It's okay, you don't-" All of a sudden he straightened, his eyes were glued to the wall behind her.

"Daniel?" Emma asked. "Danny...you there?"

Just as quick he returned his gaze on her, though this time his expression was cold. "Try out for Christine, or I won't try out at all."

She sighed. She really didn't want to do this. But then again, it's not like it's a gaurantee that she'll make it in. It's not like she had the voice of an angel. She'll try out, get rejected, and then when Daniel tried out he'd get a part. Simple.

Emma released a breath. "Okay. I'll do it."

Behind the corner Jax smirked.

**A/N: Please review and tell me what you think!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Wow, wasn't expecting for Daniel to find out about Jax's powers last night (episode 15)...oh well! In this story he still doesn't know! Anyway, tonight is the long-awaited episode for all us Jemma fans...Stormageddon! Fingers crossed that they kiss! :D**

**Chapter 2**

"Hey Andi!"

Emma sat her lunch tray on the table before sitting down.

Her best friend smiled. "Hey Em!"

"So, have you heard about the school play?"

Andi rolled her eyes. "That's only what everyone's been talking about. Even Gigi blogged about it. I don't get why it's so special, there's not even any zombies in it! Though a phantom is kind of cool..."

Emma smiled and rolled her eyes. "To answer your question, because it's a musical! And I convinced Daniel to try out, but..." She trailed off at the end, biting her lip.

"Buuuuuuuuut?" Andi questioned.

"But," she took a breath, "he made me try out for Christine."

Andi's eyes widened. "Are you serious?! No offense Em, but can you even sing? I've never heard you before..."

She blushed, glancing down at her food, which she still hadn't touched. "Well, I...not really. Sometimes around the house, but never in front of people."

Andi tried to give an encouraging smile. "I'm sure you'll do just fine."

"Yeah," A familiar voice spoke, "I'm sure you'll do just fine."

Emma and Andi looked up just in time to see Jax setting down his lunch tray on the table. A chill ran down the witch's spine, for those were the first words he spoke to her when they first met. However, she decided to brush it off and greet him like any other time. "Hi Jax!"

He grinned. "Hey Emma, Andi."

Andi offered a smile and a nod in return.

Jax and Andi's friendship was still rocky, the nicest thing she ever said to him was 'maybe you're not so bad,' and then there were times when she called him 'Birdman'...but overall they weren't enemies, so that's definately good, for Emma's sake at least.

"So where's Daniel?" Emma asked.

Under the table Jax clenched a fist. "He's still in the lunch line."

The trio turned to see him facing the male server. "Hey, we got your favorite this year. Sauerkraut!" He made sure to dump a large pile on his tray.

When Daniel gave a look of confusion and disgust, Jax had to cover his mouth to hide his laughter. Unfortunately, the bffs heard his snort.

They narrowed their eyes at him.

The wizard sobered up, seeing their less than amused expression, and removed his hand. "What? Oh come on, it was funny!"

"You made my boyfriend think he was German! That's not funny!"

"And you made him dress like a geek!" Andi chimed in.

He rolled his eyes. "Well, it's funny to me."

Thankfully Daniel sat down, providing a good distraction from the potential arguement. "Hey guys!"

At the end of the day, a certain witch was a pile of nerves, as she paced outside the autitorium doors.

"Relax Emma, just breathe." She breathed in deep, filled her lungs completely, then let it out. "You can do this. Remember, it's not like if you try out that you're gauranteed the part. Just sing a little, and then you can go home."

"Emma?"

She spun around at the sound of her name. "Oh, uh, hi Jax."

He stepped closer, a look of concern across his face. "Is everything alright?"

"Yeah! Yeah, everything's fine!"

When she saw he wasn't buying it, she sighed. "Okay. I admit it, I'm nervous. Do you know any courage spells?"

Jax threw back his head and laughed. "Actually, yes. I only use it in emergencies though."

Emma gasped, her mouth open in a smile. "Great! Can you tell it to me?"

His smile fell. "No."

She furrowed her eyebrows. "So you're not going to help me?"

He pinched the bridge of his nose, remembering all too well the last time she said those words to him. He brought his fingers down, then gripped her shoulders, staring into her eyes.

"I'm only saying no because you don't need it. You can do this all on your own, you don't need magic."

"But-"

"No buts. Just get in there, and do your best. Alright?" He grinned, Emma nodded back slowly, a dazed look in her eyes.

He pulled back. "Great. Now get in there."

Having regained her mind again, she smiled. "Thanks." She promptly walked inside, ready for the inevitable.

Once backstage, she bumped into something...or rather someone.

"Hey, watch it!"

Emma rolled her eyes at the voice that belonged to her frenemy. "Hi Maddie."

Ever since she started dating Diego, Maddie turned a little nicer. The key detail: a little.

"Try not to get in my way, I'm going to be the star of this play!" She flipped her hair and struck a pose.

Emma tilted her head. "But last year my dad forced you to help out in the Romeo and Juliet play. Why do you want to do this one?"

The Head Panther rolled her eyes and shook her head. "Oh you are so naive Emma. Obviously this is my big break to make it out on Broadway!"

She started to sing a few high notes, but only sung for about two seconds before Emma interruped her. "Hey, you don't wanna waste all your voice on me, do you? You better save it for the audition!"

Maddie smirked. "You're right for once. I better go." She turned on her high heels and left, letting the nice witch sigh in relief. She really didn't want her ears to start bleeding.

Behind the curtain, a bunch of people stood around, obviously bored. Looking around, she spotted her boyfriend. "Danny!"

He smirked and walked over to her. "Hey," he kissed her on the cheek. "I'm glad to see you're keeping your side of the deal."

She smiled. "I don't go back on my word."

"Hey Emma, Daniel."

The couple turned to see their friend. "Jax." Daniel greeted.

The wizard grinned at the witch. "Glad to see you're all calmed down now."

"Huh?" Daniel questioned.

"Oh, don't worry Daniel," He smirked, knowing just how Daniel was about to feel, "Emma was just all nervous before she came in here, but I calmed her down."

Daniel's mouth set into a tight line, "Thanks for that."

Jax shrugged, and feeling daring (when does he not?) wrapped an arm around her. "Anything for a friend."

Seeing her boyfriend's hardened look, Emma nervously managed to slip out of his hold.

"Well, I guess this is everyone!" Ms. Allen came up with an excited smile. "Let's get down to business. We'll start off with the minor roles. "How about the Auctioneer? There's no singing for that part."

A couple boys raised their hands, to which Ms. Allen immediately gave them scripts. "It's a very small role, but try to make it convincing."

After about ten minutes, the three boys were done, letting the parts of the old managers go.

After a long while, the part of Carlotta came, yet no girl wanted it. Everyone secretely thought that Maddie should have that role, but she claimed that she was going to be the best Christine the world has ever seen.

Ms. Allen with a disappointed look skipped over it, to Madame Giry. Katie jumped up and down with her hand waving wildly.

"Why do you want that part?" Maddie whispered to her friend.

"It's a big role, plus she has total authority over everyone!"

Of course Maddie didn't get the hidden meaning behind her words. And it turned out, since Katie was the only one to volunteer, she instantly got the part.

Up next was Meg Giry. A couple girls wanted it, but by Ms. Allen's face at the end of Sophie's audition, she was going to get the part.

When Raoul's name was called, some of the girls began to giggle, especially when Daniel raised his hand. Emma excitedly told him to 'break a leg'.

"But I wanna break the 200 freestyle record!"

Jax rolled his eyes. For someone who gets A's and is captain of like 3 teams, you'd think he'd know a common phrase.

Emma smiled. "For the last time, it's a theater term. It means good luck!"

"Oh yeah. Well, I better get out there." He kissed her cheek before following a ton of boys out to the stage.

Just as Emma planned, Daniel sang wonderfully, making her sigh in contentment when she heard him. Jax closed his eyes and breathed out his nose.

Suddenly she turned to him. "Jax, I haven't seen you audition for anything. Aren't you here for a reason?" She paused, blushing out of embarassment. "Sorry if that sounded rude."

He smirked. "Oh, I'm here for a reason. I'm gonna try out for the Phantom."

Her jaw dropped. "You...you didn't tell me that!"

He crossed his arms covered by his leather jacket. "You didn't ask."

"I figured you'd mention it on your own."

"Well I'm not that predictable, am I?"

Emma shook her head. "You're right about that. You aren't."

He smiled and looked away, leaving Emma to her own thoughts. Jax Novoa...as the Phantom of the Opera? She snuck a glance at him. Come to think of it, he would be good for the role. Mysterious was big for the Phantom, and Jax was still a pretty big mystery to everyone at Iridium High, except for herself that is, since he let her see his vulnerable side too.

Brooding was another good word to describe the Phantom. She figured Jax could pull it off, but it was that she never saw that side of him before. He never scared her in any way, or seemed menacing to her. However, she still thought that he could do it.

Another good word for the Phantom in the musical would be seductive, and Jax-

Wait.

Emma quickly shook her head. Did she just think of Jax as seductive? He's hot, yes, but...

She wanted slap herself! She is dating Danny, she can't have these thoughts about another guy! True, she kissed him last year, but that was a one time thing. It's never going to happen again. Nope. No more possible feeling towards him.

"Christine Daae!"

Her head snapped up, the sudden voice bringing her out of her thoughts.

"All girls who want to try out for Christine Daae, please come out to the stage!" Ms. Allen's voice rang.

As Emma raised her foot to walk, a voice stopped her.

"Wait."

Jax smirked. "Break a leg."

**A/N: Hope you liked it! And 12 reviews for only one chapter?! That's the most I ever got out of a first chapter, thank you all :D**

**silencyghost: Here you go ;) And your Jemma oneshot was really cute :)**

**HOAMixerFan: Thank you!**

**anubisd101: There's going to be plenty of those things!**

**Guest 1: Thanks!**

**Guest 2: Thank you!**

**Daddy Directioner: Are you saying that middle schoolers write better than high schoolers? Personally I think I'm much better now than what I was in middle school haha. And I hope I got the right amount of Jax/Emma/Daniel tension!**

**lesler3100: Thank you!**

**chikissexy0520: Me too, and in the show too ;D**

**Hawkeye's Gril: He's my fav character :)**

**Briebee2000: Honestly, I think Emma kissing Jax in this chapter would have been way too quick. She's still battling her feelings over the two boys. And I tried to make this chapter longer :)**

**Guest 3: *salutes* YES MA'AM! XD**

**Guest 4: I thought it was perfect too, hence why I chose it ;D However, I've never seen Wicked. I plan to look into it, and hopefully I'll be a fan soon enough. After all, I became a phan after my music teacher showed us the 2004 movie back in my freshman year :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Everyone, it's official. I. HATE. DESDEMONA. WITH A FIERY PASSION! Ugh I was so pissed when she ruined Jax and Emma's kiss! But at least they got to know each other more, and Jax definately showed more of his soft side by talking about his mom. I got teary eyed when he told Emma that she wanted him to be a good wizard :( **

**Anyway, I am 99.9% sure Jax gives up his powers for Emma tonight. Now THAT is true love right there. Seriously, there is something wrong with this world if they don't end up together. **

**So, last night I thought they were going to kiss. Honestly, I was thinking it was too good to be true (at least until the finale, the couple always seems to have their first kiss in the finale for some reason), but I had my hopes. In chapters 1 and 2, I said they did kiss. Well, since I don't want to go back and rewrite some stuff (it's not a gaurantee that they'll even kiss, and even though I'd think of that as a rip-off considering he only kissed the clone and not the real girl, Emma might end up with Daniel...which I hope to God doesn't happen), I will just make it so they only brushed lips before the door flew open, I'm trying to keep this as much 'canon' as possible. **

**Well, that's it! Now to get to the thing you all actually want to read...chapter 3!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Every Witch Way or Phantom of the Opera in any way.**

**Chapter 3**

Emma's whole body was trembling when she followed the other girls to the stage. When she turned her head, she saw everyone else on the sides of the stage, watching. She caught Jax's eye and he gave her a wink, she quickly turned and looked down, hoping to whatever God was listening that her cheeks weren't pink.

She's had confused feelings over the two boys for a long time, but when she chose, she felt she made the right choice. Everyone (except her Dad) wanted Demma to be forever, they all thought they were the perfect match. Completely compatible. Totally in love. Inseparable.

_But what about what you want?_

That's it. She can't have these feelings of doubt. Daniel loved her, and she loved him. She wanted him, and he wanted her. That's all there is to it.

On the other side of the stage stood her boyfriend himself. He gave her a reassuring smile when she met his eyes. Emma smiled back when she found her place at the back of the line of girls. Of course, Maddie was first.

_"Think of me!_

_Think of me fondly-"_

Ms. Allen quickly cleared her throat. "Um, that'll do Maddie!"

She smirked at the other girls. "I don't even have to finish, because I'm just that good!" She strutted off the stage behind the curtain.

Girl after girl tried to sing the song. Most couldn't get up high with the notes. This only made Emma even more scared. If they couldn't do it, why could she?

Finally, it was her turn. With quivering knees, she walked to the center. "Just relax, and breathe. Whenever you're ready." Ms. Allen smiled.

Emma took a shaky breath.

_"Th-think of me!_

_Think of me fond-ly_

_When we've said..._

_goodbye!" _

It was too much. She couldn't do this! There was no way. As soon as she said that last word, she spun around, desperate to get away from all the judging eyes. She would be safe behind that big curtain, where no one could see hear her sorry excuse for a voice.

But then her eyes locked with Jax's. He had his arms crossed, an eyebrow raised, as if to say: _Just what are you doing? _

Then he gave her an encouraging smile, and moved his neck toward her a few times, as if to add: _Get back out there. You can do this!_

Emma nodded, slowly turning back around. Maddie smirked evily, while Ms. Allen smiled and mouthed: _Go on._

She took another breath.

_"Remember me, every so often_

_Promise me, you'll t-try!"_

Her voice still shook slightly. The eyes were all on her now. "This is doing nothing for my nerves." Maddie mocked in a whisper, sending all the girls into quiet giggles.

Emma furrowed her eyebrows, determined not to let the Head Panther beat her.

She closed her eyes and breathed.

_"On that day_

_That not so distant day_

_When you are far away and free"_

Her voice was a lot smoother this time, it didn't shake at all.

She smiled.

_"If you ever find, a moment_

_Spare a thought for me"_

Her eyes opened, having gained much confidence. She can do this.

_"And though it's clear_

_Though it was always clear_

_That this was never meant to be!_

_If you happen to remember_

_Stop and think of me!"_

Jax was shocked. She had the voice of an angel. He was also glad that she had a sudden boost of confidence, being that she was moving her arms, smiling, and singing with her eyes open.

She was definately going to be Christine, there was no doubt about it. He never heard a voice like hers...except for his mother's anyway. Before she died, she'd always sing to him in that soft voice of hers, when she wasn't doing her beaver imitation anyway. A corner of his mouth quirked up sadly.

_"Flowers fade, the fruits of summer fade_

_They have their seasons, so do we!_

_But please promise me, that sometimes_

_You will think..."_

Emma stopped and breathed deep. This was it.

Releasing the breath, she began to sing a low note, to which it then became a higher note. This went back and forth for a few seconds, creating a wonderful melody. Then, it became time for the big finish. She went as high as her voice could go while controlling it.

_"of me!" _

Everyone was silent, in awe due to her beautiful voice. All of a sudden, Ms. Allen began to clap. Everyone soon joined in, some even gave a few whistles. "I think we have our Christine Daae!" The teacher praised.

Maddie crossed her arms, silently fuming.

Emma blushed deep. "Th-thank you!"

Now, it was time for the Phantom auditions. Before the boys left, Emma wished Jax a 'good luck' by telling him to break a leg. He laughed but thanked her, following the other boys out.

Emma walked over to Daniel. "How did I do?"

He kissed her cheek. "You did great! Why didn't you ever tell me that you could sing?"

"Because I didn't think that I could."

He laughed. "Regardless, you were great."

Suddenly a beautiful male voice sang, catching the couple's attention. With wide eyes, Emma walked to the side of the stage, with Daniel following. What she saw, she couldn't believe.

Jax was singing.

And he was good. Really good.

Her mouth hung open slightly as his voice. Daniel couldn't hold a candle to him...in terms of singing that is! That's all! Just singing.

She continued to watch until he was done. Everyone else was suprised too, given that their jaws were practically on the ground. Jax gave a smirk to the stupefied teens and teacher.

Ms. Allen cleared her throat. "Everyone, I think we just found our Phantom."

**A/N: As always, I hope you liked it! I'll try to make the next chapter longer.**

**Aipom4: Thank you! **

**HOAMixerFan: I imagine her voice to sound a lot like Emmy Rossum's from the 2004 movie, only with an 'Emma' tone to it. **

**Guest 1: Don't worry, I will! :)**

**silencyghost: You're welcome!**

**Guest 2: You and me both, I was like O.O "Noooooooo! Grrrrrrrrrrr! They were SO CLOSE!" rofl. But, I don't hate Danny. He's a nice kid, I just don't want him in the way of Jemma haha. And don't worry, I'll be sure to check it out ;)**

**Hawkeye's Gril: Mhm ;)**

**Daddy Directioner: Thank you! Oh, and back when I had to take Spanish my teacher put on this Spanish soap opera...most of us hardly knew what was going on lol.**

**anubisd101: Glad you could feel it! I meant for it to be awkward haha. **


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Yes! Jemma finally happened, WOO! :D I just hope they stay together. But was anyone else majorly confused when Jax brought up the idea of destroying the Magic Realm? All throughout season 2, they made Jax the bad boy with a soft side and huge heart for Emma. He even gave up his powers for her! And they had a deep conversation about his mother, and he said that she wanted him to be a good wizard. Wouldn't he try to fulfill his mother's wishes? It's obvious he loved her very much. Why is he suddenly turning into a villian, and acting like an asshole? I think either, 1. His father secretely put a spell on him, or someone else *cough*Desdemona*cough* 2. The Fool Moon is finally having an effect on him; Mother's good side vs. Father's evil side, creating sudden mood swings, or 3. The producers changed their minds at the last minute and wanted Demma to happen...**

**Chapter 4**

The next day at school, Emma managed to talk to Jax alone in the hallway after he came up to her and Daniel.

"Jax, how did you do that?!"

He tilted his head. "Do what?"

"Sing! You were really good! Amazing!"

He smirked. "I'm amazing, huh?"

"Uh-" She knew her cheeks were beginning to heat up, "I meant your singing was amazing."

Jax frowned for a split second before it transformed into a grin. "Thanks."

"But, you didn't use," Emma did a quick look-around, "magic, did you?"

Jax raised his eyebrows, a playful glint in his eyes. "Nice to see how much confidence you have in me, Emma. And no, I didn't use magic. I can really sing like that."

"Wow. How?"

"My Aunty Becky is a huge fan of Phantom. She made me take vocal lessons so I could sing the songs."

"Oh."

It was silent after that, creating a pretty awkward atmosphere. "Hey Emma, Jax." Daniel said, coming over to talk. He kissed his girlfriend on the cheek.

Normally, Jax would be jealous. But now, he just thought that Daniel was a total fool. If Jax was Emma's boyfriend, he'd be using whatever excuse he can to kiss her on the lips. He'd never settle for the cheek.

"Hey Daniel." He put two fingers to his forehead, then pointed them towards him, clicking his tongue. **(A/N: He did this in the episode Daniel Who? when Jax kept erasing Daniel's memory)**

Emma smiled up at him. "We should probably head to class. See you at practice." Daniel said, taking Emma's hand and leading her away.

Jax breathed out his nose. This is going to be a lot of work...but it can still work in his favor. He always wins in the end.

"Sup, Birdman."

The wizard rolled his eyes. He was so used to the nickname that he didn't even flinch anymore.

"Hey, Andi."

"What's wrong? You look crabby." She smirked.

He raised his brows. "Thanks." Suddenly, he got an idea. "Hey, can we talk for a minute?"

Andi raised an eyebrow, yet nodded for him to continue. He walked over to some lockers where no one was near, where she followed.

"I want to make a deal with you."

She tilted her head, suspicion in her eyes. "I'm listening."

"Okay, first off, do you like Daniel and Emma together?"

Andi's eyes widened, clearly in shock at the question. "What do you mean?"

"I mean just what I said."

She closed her eyes, breathed in deep, then let it out. Finally, she opened them again. "Honestly, at first I thought it was a good match. But then, he started showing a bad side. And not a rebel bad side, like you. I mean _bad _bad. He hates the fact that Emma's a witch, he won't even let her use her powers around him. If she does, he won't talk to her for at least a week. However, she keeps trying to convice herself that they share true love. I think it's ridiculous. Even though me and you hardly ever have a friendly conversation, I think that you'd be better for her. It's obvious that you love her way more than Daniel does. You're a wizard, that lets you understand her and like her for who she is."

Jax was more than suprised at the confession. Of course he was angry that Daniel wouldn't talk to her for a week if she used her powers, yet shocked that Andi actually wanted Emma to be with him instead.

"I'm glad you think that, because I have a plan. In the play, I'm going to be the Phantom, Emma Christine, and Daniel Raoul. I mean, it's kind of obvious. Anyway, if everything goes to plan, me and Emma should be together by the end. But, I need you to be in charge of the props and that."

"Why?"

"I plan to use magic to teleport during some of the play's scenes. I need you so no one will suspect anything. With you in charge of props and the tech, if anyone asks anything, just tell them that you did the effects. But with anyone else in that position, they'll be confused of how I teleported and whatever else I might do. Basically, I need you in charge of props and tech to avoid any suspicion of my magic."

The zombie-lover rose an eyebrow. "And what's in it for me?"

"Um...your best friend's happiness?"

She tapped a finger on her chin, thinking it over.

He sighed. "And I'll buy you the next Zombie Apocalypse game that's coming out next week..."

Andi smirked. "I was going to say yes before you offered to buy me the game. It's a deal."

A smile graced his features as he shook her hand.

"But I still expect that game." She announced.

"You pretty much said I didn't have to before we shook hands, hashtagsorrynotsorry" He smirked as he walked away.

**A/N: I know, it's short. But I thought this was a good way to end the chapter. #sorrynotsorry ;D (I LOVE that line) I promise the next one will be longer! **

**Guest 1: It's gonna be so much fun writing those parts!**

**silencyghost: Lol XD**

**HOAMixerFan: Jax didn't lie, he really didn't use magic.**

**Guest 2: I will!**

**Daddy Directioner: I still don't like her...**

**Aipom4: It took awhile, but I finally updated! Had a little writers block...I knew what I wanted to happen, yet didn't know how to write it. Another reason why this chapter is so short.**

**Loren: Thanks!**

**CelestialTitania: I hate him too**

**Guest 3: Hope you liked the little Jemma part!**

** : I agree, Jax is better for her**

**funlove109: Thanks!**

**aridneia: Here ya go;)**

**Guest 4: I hope this was a twist, but more twists and turns will happen later!**

**Guest 5: Isn't it great? :)**

**lovethatignites: You're my fav author on here, so I'm really happy you read and reviewed :D Anyway, I'm glad I'm having them stay in character, that can be hard for some authors. Jax is my fav, so I thought it was most important to get him just right ;) Like Jax casting a spell on Daniel just to get Emma to audition...tsk tsk. Typical Jax, using his powers to get what he wants ;D Also, I thought when Daniel asked for sauerkraut in Daniel Who? was hilarious, so I wanted to have a joke about it in the story XD "Vhat do you mean, you have no sauerkvraut?" Rofl. And Jax knowing just how to get under Daniel's skin is one of his many talents ;) I'm glad I found another senior who's also a fan of the show too! Finally, I'm glad you like Emma's inner thoughts about Jax :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

That Friday, the results of the auditions were posted on the Events Board in the hallway.

**School Play**

**The Phantom of the Opera**

**The Phantom: Jax Novoa**

**Christine Daaé: Emma Alonso**

**Vicomte Raoul de Chagny: Daniel Miller**

**Carlotta Giudicelli: Maddie Van Pelt**

**Madame Giry: Katie Rice**

**Meg Giry: Sophie Johnson**

**Monsieur Richard Firmin: Pablo Garcia**

**Monsieur Gilles André: Anthony Anderson**

**Ubaldo Piangi: Jack Richards**

**Joseph Buquet: Tucker Philipps **

**Monsieur Lefèvre: Michael Smith**

**Monsieur Reyer: Gregor Elliot**

**Auctioneer: Diego Rueda**

**Props/Tech: Andi Cruz**

**Costumes: Gigi Rueda**

**BE READY FOR REHEARSALS ON MONDAY!**

All of a sudden, Gigi pushed through the small crowd that was gathered in front of the popular paper, standing next to it so it was easily visible to the viewer.

"That's right, Iridium High! The results to the play are in, and it seems that Emma Alonso and Daniel Miller got Raoul and Christine, the sweethearts who remain together, even though the evil Phantom tries to stop them! Will Jax, our Phantom, get into his role too much and try to seperate our golden couple? Or will love prevail? Since I'm in charge of costumes, I will see and blog all the backstage drama. Until next time!"

The cameraman knew this meant that the blog was over, so he shut off the camera and began walking away, Gigi going in the opposite direction in search of a new scoop.

It was at that time that Iridium High's said golden couple strutted in, hand in hand. Emma used her free one to hold her cellphone, watching Gigi's latest blog. She couldn't help but feel...troubled by it.

She loved Daniel, didn't she? Then why was Jax on her mind a lot? Was Gigi right, was he going to try to seperate her and Daniel? Or will...love, prevail?

It was sort of ironic, she thought she loved Daniel, yet never told him so. He said it to her only one time, but she saved herself by claiming her Dad was texting her to get home. For some reason, she just _couldn't._ Why was she so afraid of saying something she felt?

Something told her that last question applied to more than one thing.

"Don't worry Em, no one will get between us." Daniel smiled and leaned down...

Effectively getting cut off by Jax.

"Woah Daniel, sorry but I don't swing that way." Jax grinned at Daniel's lips that were almost to his cheek as he stood between the couple. "Hi Jax." Daniel grumbled.

The wizard smiled and looked down at Emma. "Hey Emma, did you see the paper yet?"

She shook her head 'no'. "I didn't, but I saw Gigi's blog. Apparently, we three got the main roles." She brightened up, "Isn't that great?!"

"Perfect," Daniel once again grumbled.

"Something wrong?" The young witch asked.

"No. Don't worry about it." He tried to smile, but it came as more of a grimace.

The trio reached the paper, where Emma read that Andi was in charge of tech and props. "Why would Andi go for that?"

"She probably wanted to expand her opportunities." Jax lied smoothly.

She eyed him curiously. "I guess."

"WHAT?!"

They all turned at the girlish shriek.

"What do you mean I'm not Christine?! Show me!"

Maddie Van Pelt speed-walked around the corner, pushing innocent students out of her way with her free hand, the other being used to hold her strawberry smoothie. She bumped Emma aside, causing her to fall backwards into Jax's arms.

"Gotcha." He whispered in her ear before setting her back upright, making Emma's heartbeat quicken.

It didn't go unnoticed by Daniel, with the way his mouth tightened into a thin line.

Sophie, Katie, and Diego reached her. "See, here's the list! And it says you're Carlotta, and not Christine!" The least intelligent Panther pointed to Maddie's name. "Oh, hi Jax!" She sighed dreamily, elicting an eyebrow raise from the wizard. "Uh, hey Sophie." He knew she had a crush on him-honestly what girl didn't besides the one he actually likes-and tried to be as nice as possible, even though he felt disturbed every time she was around him.

"But why?! I don't wanna be Carlotta!" The Head Panther pouted.

Diego rested a hand on her shoulder. "Hey, at least we both made it in."

She smiled for a split second, before it was taken over by a scowl. "I deserve to be Christine! Not her!" She pointed at Emma, the nice witch didn't really know what to say in return. She was not a mean person.

"Maddie, come on. At least you got a pretty big role." Diego tried to calm her down.

"And Carlotta's nice." Daniel tried to help.

Maddie crossed her arms and stared at Emma, who was silent the whole time. She huffed, took a sip of her smoothie, then barked her order. "Panthers, Proxy, let's go."

Diego shrugged his shoulders. "Sorry guys," he took off after his girlfriend.

Andi chose that time to walk to the group. "Hey guys!" She stole a glance at the retreating Panthers and Diego, "What happened?"

"Let's just say, Maddie isn't too happy with her role." Emma replied.

At lunch, the four of them were eating, when Andi spoke up.

"So, what are you guys gonna do this weekend?"

"My Dad doesn't care what I do." Jax leaned back and crossed his arms. Emma looked at him with sad eyes until Daniel distracted her.

"Maybe we can practice for the play, Em. Maybe that rooftop scene?" He grinned at her.

Emma blushed and looked down, Jax's expression instantly darkened.

"Yeah, sure." She replied.

All of a sudden the wizard grinned wickedly. "Maybe I can come over too, yeah? After all, the Phantom does have a small scene afterwards." He knew he was being rude, but he didn't care. He just didn't want them to be alone, even though since they were dating they probably were a lot of times. Sometimes he can't control his jealousy.

"That'd be great!" Emma smiled.

"Just great." Daniel mumbled.

**A/N: There ya go! I managed to make it a little longer. Next chapter is the start of rehearsals!**

**lovethatignites: Ikr?! When he did that I literally swooned rofl. I'm glad you liked Andi's confession, I tried to make it as in-character as possible. Lol Daniel always going for the cheek...you're right, he does fail XD Also, yep, you're my fav author on here :) I love your Jemma stories! And you're right, Jax is THE bae ;) Plus, I'm happy that you like the buildup. That's why I have it, it really wouldn't make sense if she just randomly dumped Daniel and started dating Jax. **

**ewwofficial: I'm trying! :)**

**Daddy Directioner: I'm so excited for season 3! Though I do feel bad for Jax, being stuck in rebel boot camp. Hopefully, when he meets Mia they make a deal to help each other get who they like. Jax will help Mia get Daniel, and Mia will help Jax get Emma. Jemma still has a chance! Because I still don't believe that Demma is true love, like the promo says (they kiss and the screen says 'true love'). Daniel broke up with her for lying about her powers, when she only did it TO MAKE HIM HAPPY. And he can't accept her witch side completely. He might pretend to, but deep down he can't.**

**JemmaIsBae: Me too, for both. If Jax turns evil and betrays Emma, and doesn't change his mind about that decision, I think I'll cry :(**

**Guest 1: Thank you, but Jemma isn't going to officially happen until near the end. Emma is going to be battling her feelings until then.**

**Guest 2: I read about Grachi, but Every Witch Way changed some things. Like in EWW, Emma doesn't go to a magical academy. Maybe Jemma can happen in season 3, a lot of people ship it.**

**Aipom4: Thanks!**

**HOAMixerFan: I agree completely.**

**Guest 3: Yeah, something's definately wrong with Jax. I hope whatever it is it gets fixed. Also, I agree with your reasoning on Jemma. In order to be a true Jemma shipper, you have to believe in Jax. Even if he does turn evil, you have to believe that he'll redeem himself and become good again. You can't just ship it because he's hot. I think he is, but that isn't the reason of why I'm on Team Jemma. He understands her, accepts her for who she is, lets out her fun side (sometimes it's ok to break a few rules), and most importantly, he saved her powers. They were both going to lose them, but he lied and put the whole blame on himself. That's true love to me. But about your fireballs idea...hmmmm, I like it! *smirks evily***

**silencyghost: I'll try to update whenever possible, although the sport I play for my high school's season starts next week. I'll have practice 5 days a week, 2 practices a day (It's not definate that there will be 2 practices everyday, sometimes there might only be 1, but still). I'll try my hardest to post quickly. **

**funlove109: Thanks! I think it's funny too XD**

**DigitalGirl490: Thank you!**

**Anongurl: I know! It's confusing...something isn't right.**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Omg EWW season 2 finale is this Friday! I'm both excited and sad. Excited about all the action and all the Jax ;D but sad because it'll be ending, and my life will be boring again :/ At least I'll have fanfiction! **

**But omg, last night's episode though. I knew he loves her! I knew he's not evil! At first when he was talking to his father I was praying that EWW wasn't going to pull a Prince Hans (Frozen) so you can imagine my happiness when he wanted to talk about the zoo date he had with Emma and later caring about her safety...even if he didn't seem to want to destroy the realm, we all know he doesn't. Love ya Jaxy Waxy! :D**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Every Witch Way or Phantom of the Opera in any way.**

**Chapter 6**

Emma's rehearsal with Daniel and Jax that weekend was strange to say the least. Jax remained happy and optimistic all the time, and always cutting in when Raoul and Christine were supposed to kiss. However, Daniel kept acting like he had a stick shoved up his ass.

Emma stopped walking on her way to her locker, immediately bursting into laughter at that thought. It was mean, but too funny!

Sighing, she finished the trip to her locker, occasionally letting out a few snorts and giggles.

"What's so funny?" Andi's voice cut in.

Emma let out a small shriek, dropping the one book she previously held.

Andi rolled her eyes, picking up the textbook from the floor and handing it back to her best friend.

"Thanks." Emma smiled.

"Welcome. So what was so funny that you were laughing so hard people were staring at you?"

People were staring? Emma didn't notice. "Oh, it's nothing. Just something that happened this weekend. Don't worry about it."

Andi nodded. "Okay." She opened her locker, grabbed her stuff, then shut it. "So, you ready for rehearsals today after school?"

Emma grinned. "I think so." _I don't know if Daniel is though. _

After school, everyone met on the stage.

"Now students, for those who have singing roles, I will work on their voices separately. So that means that hardly any singing will go on during rehearsals. If everyone alright with that?" Ms. Allen asked.

Everyone nodded.

"Good. Now, here are your scripts." She said, handing out a thick wad of papers to everyone. Emma was glad to have one, when she was rehearsing with Daniel and Jax they had to go on youtube to get the exact lines.

"Okay, now, I guess the best place to start is at the beginning. Now, everyone stand to the sides except for Diego, Daniel, and...hm...Katie! Would you stand in as Raoul's nurse?"

Katie beamed. "Of course!" She skipped to Daniel's side.

Ms. Allen smiled. "Okay, and now Diego, stand a little farther back...perfect! Right there!"

"It's 1911, and we're in the remains of the Paris Opera! An auction is going on for various items. Diego, if you would please?"

Diego awkwardly coughed, glanced at his script, then looked back up. "Sold. Uh, your number sir? Thank you."

Ms. Allen smiled. "That was okay, but try to imagine youself as this high class auctioneer, very proper. And try not to say 'uh'. Again!"

Diego's cheeks flamed red as he tried to stand tall and proud. "Sold. Y-your number sir? Thank you." There was no input from the teacher this time. He quickly glanced at his script. "Lot 663, then, ladies and gentlemen: a poster for this house's production of 'Hannibal' by Chalumeau." He glanced at Maddie for approval, she sent him a bright encouraging smile back.

Ms. Allen substituted. "Showing here!"

Diego grinned and stood up a bit straighter, taking on the appearance of a very proper man. "Do I have ten francs? Five then. Five I am bid. Six, seven. Against you, sir, seven. Eight. Eight once. Selling twice...Sold, to Raoul, Vicomte de Chagny." He looked at the script before staring up again. Lot 664: a wooden pistol and three human skulls from the 1831 production of "Robert le Diable" by Meyerbeer. Ten francs for this. Ten, thank you. Ten francs still. Fifteen, thank you, sir fifteen I am bid. Going at fifteen. Your number, sir?" Again, he gave a quick once over at the script before getting back to his 'Autioneer mood'. "665, ladies and gentlemen:a papier-mache musical box, in the shape of a barrel-organ. Attached, the figure of a monkey in Persian robes playing the cymbals. This item, discovered in the vaults of the theatre, still in working order-"

"Showing here!" Ms. Allen cut in.

"May I start at twenty francs? Fifteen, then? Fifteen I am bid. Sold, for thirty francs to the Vicomte de Chagny. Thank you, sir."

"Alright, now Daniel, you're going to act like your holding a precious musical box, that you will sing softly to." Ms. Allen advised.

Daniel nodded. "A collector's piece indeed, every detail exactly as she said. She often spoke of you, my friend...Your velvet lining, and your figurine of lead...Will you still play, when all the rest of us are dead?"

All the girls sighed when they heard his voice, smiling like idiots. Emma smiled too, causing Jax to clench his jaw.

Diego continued. "Lot 666, then: a chandelier in pieces." He tried to give a more mysterious tone, all the while repeatedly glancing back to the script. "Some of you may recall the strange affair of the Phantom of the Opera: a mystery never fully explained. We are told, ladies and gentlemen, that this is the very chandelier which figures in the famous disaster. Our workshops have repaired it and wired parts of it for the new electric light, so that we may get a hint of how it may look when reassembled. Perhaps we may frighten away the ghost of so many years ago with a little illumination, gentlemen?"

The director clapped her hands. "Wonderful! That was great for a first day! Now, after this, the overture will start, and now Carlotta will take the stage. Maddie!"

Maddie pouted as she stomped to the stage, arms furiously crossed. On his way to the side, Diego met up with her. "You'll do great." He smiled and kissed her on the cheek. She smiled as her cheeks heated up. "Thanks, Proxy." She whispered.

She strutted to the center of the stage, singing the lines from her script. When she was done, Ms. Allen cut in. "Okay, I'll have to borrow the chorus and band. But, let's get Piangi and Gregor out here."

After that, more lines were read, then Madame Giry's part came. Katie happily stepped back onto the stage. "Gentlemen, please! If you would kindly move to one side?" She said, overly dramatic.

Ms. Allen clapped her hands. "Very well! Although Katie, you don't have to be so furious. Madame Giry is a very stoic character, always keeps her emotions in check. She's a strict ballet teacher, therefore she speaks in a stern tone."

Katie smiled sheepishly. "Sorry."

"It's okay. Now, we'll have Sophie and Emma come out, dancing the ballet. I will have to borrow some more girls...anyway, you two have seen the movie right?"

Both girls nodded from their place on stage.

"Good. Just try to do what the ballerinas do."

Emma gulped as she watched Sophie do some a few spin moves and other such ballerina style dances. Slowly, Emma tried lifting her foot to her tiptoe, but almost fell to the ground. Blushing, she tried twirling, yet she almost fell with that attempt also.

From the side, with his arms crossed, Jax shook his head with a smirk. _Oh Emma, she's such a klutz sometimes._ He watched yet another attempt, only with it ending with her stumbling; trying to keep her ass from landing on the stage. _She's so cute._

But he understood that now was not the time for her stumbling around. If she was going to keep her part, she'd need to start dancing like a ballerina.

He slightly raised his right index finger, twirling it.

_Before she falls flat on her face, give Emma ballerina-like grace._

As soon as the spell hit her, she instantly started doing leaps and twirls, bends, all different moves, reminding him of the Christine Daae in the movie. He grinned.

"Wonderful girls! That was beautiful!" Ms. Allen congradulated, "especially you, Emma! I never knew you could dance like that!"

Emma stared at her with wide eyes, disbelieving of what just happened. "I-I didn't either..."

"No matter! Continue!"

...

Anthony Anderson, the boy who played Andre, spoke his next line. "Who's that girl, Lefevre?"

'Lefevre' answered. "Her? Meg Giry, Madame Giry's daughter. Promising dancer, Monsieur Andre, most promising."

Suddenly Katie shouted, pointing at Emma. "You! Christine Daae! Concentrate, girl!"

Emma flinched at the shout, but hurriedly nodded her head and continued dancing, unsure of how to respond. Not to mention that she was entirely unsure of how she was dancing like she's been practicing her whole life.

Soon it came time for Maddie's solo, well, an incomplete solo.

Maddie grinned. "Maestro."

_"Think of me!_

_Think of me fondly_

_When we've said, goodbye!_

_Remember me, every so often_

_Promise me you'll try!"_

As this point everyone was cringing, even Diego.

_"On that day_

_That not so distant day_

_When you are far away and free_

_If you ever find a moment, spare a thought for me!_

_Think of me! Think of me..."_

"That will do!" The teacher stopped her. "Now, the Phantom will make the curtain drop on Carlotta, and now she'll quit the opera!"

Soon, the boy who played Buquet was brought to the stage, singing his lines softly. After that was done, Ms. Allen once again clapped.

"It seems that our hour and a half is up! I'll see you tomorrow!"

Everyone smiled and sighed breaths of relief as they all packed their things. As Jax was putting on his black gloves, he overheard Daniel and Emma talking. Curiosity eating at him, he turned his head around the corner.

"That was great, Em! I never knew you could dance like that!" He praised.

She smiled and blushed. "Thanks, Danny!"

"It's just that you're always so clumsy-"

The smile fell from her face.

"-and I've never seen you so graceful...unless.." He gazed at her suspiciously.

"Unless what?" She asked.

"Unless you used a spell to make yourself better! Emma, I told you I hate it when you use your powers!"

Her eyes took on a desperate look. "But Danny, I didn't use my powers! I swear I didn't!"

"Uh huh, sure." He mocked.

It was then that Emma was getting tears in her eyes, Jax suppressed a growl.

"Danny, I didn't!"

"First you use your powers, and then you lie about it!" He looked at her angrily. "You can walk home."

"Wait!" She held out a hand to his retreating form but he only brushed it off. At this point, everyone was gone in the theater, excluding her and Jax.

She held a hand to her face and sobbed quietly. "I wish I wasn't a witch..."

Jax decided to make his presence known. "Don't ever wish for something like that."

Emma gave a small shriek as her tore her hand away from her face, black mascara smears on her hand and cheeks. "Jax!" She sniffled. "What do you want?"

"I heard your little disagreement with Daniel there, and I heard your wish. You should be proud that you're a witch, don't be ashamed of it."

"What's the point of having powers if I can't be with the guy I want?"

Ouch, that definately stung. He looked down, "Maybe you can." He muttered.

"Huh?" She asked, wiping the tears from her face, effectively removing the black makeup stains.

"Nothing. But, I don't ever want to hear you wishing that you weren't a witch," He placed both hands on her shoulders, "you're special, you're the Chosen One, destined for great things. Don't give it up."

Emma looked down and nodded, still without a smile. He wanted to change that.

"I also heard that you're walking home. Want a ride?"

Emma snapped her head up in shock. "On y-your b-bike?"

He smirked. "Come on Em, don't tell me your afraid of a harmless motorcycle."

"It's not harmless! We could tip over!"

He threw back his head and laughed. "I promise you, I won't let us tip over. I'd never let anything happen to you."

For the first time, she smiled...and just as quickly it dropped. "I can't, I don't have a helmet."

He rolled his eyes. "Hello? Wizard, remember?" Blue and black magic swirled in his hand, and instantly a pink helmet appeared in his hands.

She took it uncertainly, but followed him out of the school. When they arrived at the famous Jax dirtbike, her stomach twisted in knots. "Are you sure nothing will happen?"

He smiled, strapping on her helmet. "I already promised that I'd never let anything happen to you. Now come on."

He got on the bike, while she managed to climb onto the back seat. As soon as she did, he started it. Emma wasn't really sure what to do, so she just sat there with her hands in her lap.

She heard a faint noise that sounded like laughter, then his voice. "You're hopeless." He reached around and grabbed her arms, positioning them around his torso. He turned back to her, although she couldn't see his eyes because of the black tint. "Hold on tight."

She didn't need to be told twice. They were only out of the parking lot when Emma felt like she was squeezing the life out of Jax. _Oh no. What if he can't breathe and he passes out and then we crash and die?! _That thought made her loosen her grip slightly.

Underneath his helmet, Jax smirked.

**A/N: Aww, don't you just love Jemma? ;)**

**Guest 1: I hope Mia gets Daniel, then Jemma can happen!**

**Guest 2: Omg that 'accident', I'm sorry, but I don't want anyone to die in this fic, although your idea is hilarious XD I think Jax is rubbing off on me...anyway, I woud've made Diego Piangi, but it's been known that he can't sing :/ Thanks for the review!**

**lovethatignites: Thanks, I thought that line was pretty funny myself ;) And like I said, I tried as hard as possible to make the characters realistic, I'm glad it worked! Thanks for you reviews! :D**

**Daddy Directioner: Yep, when I read about Mia/Axel I was pretty surprised haha, especially when I read that Axel and Grachi became enemies. **

**HOAMixerFan: I can't wait to post :)**

**hjfhdjjx: Can do!**

**Loren: I doubt Jax will stay 'evil' for long, it's obvious he really loves Emma :)**

**funlove109: Thanks!**

**Thegirlwonder: I wrote that fanfic, it's called Their Story :) And you have the same thoughts as me when it comes to Jemma ;D**

**Everywitchwayjemma4ever: I'll be posting whenever possible!**

**DigitalGirl490: You and me both! Gotta love Jaxy Waxy ;D**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Whew! That was some finale, huh? I'm gonna express my opinion on it. If you don't wanna read, feel free to skip ahead.**

**Okay, so this just proved to everyone that Jax isn't evil, in case it wasn't obvious enough in the previous episode. I mean, come on! It was obvious he loves and cares deeply about Emma. "Emma will be safe, because she's with me, right?" Might not be the exact quote, but you get the idea. **

**Then in the finale, it shows that he has a picture of him and Emma on his table by his bed. That was so adorable :) Unfortunately, Demma got back together...Yeah, I'm still a Jemma shipper. Don't like it, I'm fine with that. I only ask that you respect my opinion. Now, moving on. **

**Honestly, I think the only reason Jax went with Evil Emma is because he wants to be with her so bad, that he'll go for even a piece of her. Fortunately, he starts to have second thoughts and finally gets over E, he'd much rather original Emma (at least that's what I saw).**

**But poor Jax got his heart crushed when he came to Emma's house with the flowers :( Despite that, he still loves her. "I don't think she has many flaws." Awwww :D I'm really happy that in the end he did the right thing by giving Emma her powers back. **

**My favorite part was the end, when Jax made a rose appear on Emma's tray and they smiled at each other :) So cute! But then I saw the latest Miss Information Post on the nick website and it showed Daniel put his arm around Emma :/ Officially, they're back together. Yippee. **

**I know she said that she loved Daniel, but people can have more than one love. Lots of people have a first love that they don't end up with. Who knows? Maybe that'll happen in season 3; Daniel will fall for Mia and Emma will finally open up her eyes and let go of Daniel and fall for Jax (since he still loves her). It could happen, it's not impossible. *shrugs***

**And I know that Emma said that she thinks Jax needs to be with someone who is as carefree as Jax, but I disagree. I feel that they would balance each other out, if only Emma could let go of Daniel. I can't hate her though, it's hard letting go of a first love. In my opinion, I feel that Mia+Jax=chaos while Emma+Jax=fun yet responsible couple. Mia's a rebellious witch like Jax, yet I feel that them together would create, like I said, chaos. Like I said, my opinion.**

**Main point, I still ship Jemma, and now I ship Dia (Mia and Daniel)...we'll just have to wait to see how season 3 plays out. Will Dia have their moments? Will Jemma have their moments? Will Demma still win out? Who knows. **

**On the upside, Meigo got together! :D *cheers* They're such a cute couple, I hope they stay together in season 3! And did anyone else LOVE Desdemona's selfie? XD**

**Well, that's all I have to say on the finale. I just felt like I had to express my opinion on things. Anyway, hope you enjoy chapter 7!**

**p.s. In one video on the nick website titled 'Makeups and Breakups', at the end it says, "Which leaves magical couples Meigo and Demma... *shows Jax making rose appear on Emma's tray* or Jemma?" So like I said, Jemma isn't completely impossible in season 3. **

**Chapter 7**

Jax barely held in his laughter during the ride to Emma's house. The whole time she kept going back and forth to holding him tightly, to loosening her grip.

When he finally pulled up in her driveway, and after turning the bike off, she immediately got off. Smirking, he got off as well and took off his helmet, then helped her take off hers. "Now wasn't that fun?"

"I-It was ok. I'm glad we didn't die." She gave him a small smile.

He chuckled. "I've been riding dirtbikes for awhile now, there was like a one percent chance of us crashing and dying."

She laughed, "Okay, I guess I can see your point. It was kinda fun. Thanks for the ride."

He smiled, "Anytime."

"Do you wanna come in for a snack?" She invited.

Jax grinned, "Sure."

A few minutes later, they were at the kitchen table eating some chips and drinking soda, with Emma flipping through the script.

"There's a lot of stuff we have to memorize. I didn't realize it was so much."

He nodded. "Phantom's a long play."

"Mhm."

An awkward silence settled in, until she asked her next question. "Did you notice me dancing today?"

_It's impossible to not notice you. _He shrugged his shoulders with a mask of indifference. "Yeah. Why?"

Her eyes held sadness in them for a split second, until they took on a questioning look. "It's just that I could never dance like that before, and then all of a sudden I'm like a ballerina. I just want to know what happened, since I didn't cast a spell."

He cleared his throat, nervousness beginning to pit in his stomach. "Maybe you unlocked your hidden talent."

The witch shook her head, letting the issue drop. "I guess."

He hated lying to her, but he wanted her to keep the part. On the other hand, that was a selfish reason. Jax sighed, "Actually, Emma. That isn't it."

She tilted her head. "What do you mean?"

"I mean, you didn't just, 'unlock your hidden talent.' I um...casted a spell on you so you'd dance better."

Her eyes widened. "Jax!"

"I know! I'm sorry, it's just that you seemed so happy about getting the part, and Christine only dances for like ten minutes, I didn't think it would matter..." He stopped himself before he could ramble further.

To his amazement, Emma smiled. "After hearing your reason, it's a nice gesture. Thank you. And, although it's sorta of cheating, Christine dances for a short time, so I think we can get away with it." She smirked.

Jax chuckled. "Maybe I am rubbing off on you after all."

"Just one question. You didn't cast a spell to make me sing better, did you?"

He shook his head with a smirk. "Nope. That was all you. You're beautiful...a singer! You're a beautiful singer.." _Shit, Jax, way to make a fool of youself._

Emma smiled and blushed. "Thank you."

The next morning, while Emma was getting ready for school, she looked out her bedroom window and saw that it had begun to ran. Heavily.

She bit her lip. This was the first day of the starting week that Daniel wouldn't be talking to her. Even though she knew that it was Jax's spell, she found she couldn't be mad at him. It _was _very sweet of him to do.

She texted Andi about a ride, however she texted back that she had a fever, which meant she wasn't going to school today. After hesitating, she texted her boyfriend. Surely he wouldn't make her walk in the rain?

Ten minutes later, and no answer. She sighed in disappointment as she held her front door open. If she didn't leave then, she'd be late to school.

Grabbing an umbrella, and with one final look at the sky, she stepped onto her porch, locked the front door, then opened her umbrella and stepped into the downpour.

She clutched the umbrella to her tightly, her backpack and shoes were getting soaked. Emma hated walking in the rain, but she had no choice.

All of a sudden, a black car was slowly trailing beside her. Nervously, she looked out of the corner of her eye and saw that the windows were tinted. Was she about to get kidnapped?!

"Hey Em!" A familiar voice cut in.

This time when she looked over, the passenger side window was down, revealing none other than Jax in the driver's seat. He had on his signature smirk. "Need a ride?"

She had two options. Either walk in the rain and get soaked, or ride to school in a nice dry car...ultimately winning a chance of Daniel being further angry if he found out.

Emma wasn't stupid. Innocent? Yes. Gullible? Yes. Clumsy? Yes. But stupid? No.

She quickly snapped the umbrella shut, practically ran to the passenger door, opened it, then hopped in. She put her wet backpack on the floor by her feet. "Thanks for the ride!"

He grinned, "Anytime."

He shifted the car into 'drive', then drove the rest of the way to Iridium High.

Emma looked at the car's interior. Black leather was prominent, along with the tech. The outside wasn't bad-looking either. It made Daniel's car look like...well, shit. "Nice car."

"Thanks. I got it for my seventeenth birthday."

All Emma got for her seventeenth birthday was more scrapbooking materials and a book full of algebra tips.

"So, tell me. Why were you walking in the rain?" It was a casual enough question, yet his tone was hardened.

She peeked up at him from her previous position of staring at her feet. His eyes were trained on the road, but she could tell his curiousity was at it's peak.

"I didn't have a ride."

"Andi?" He asked.

"She's sick."

"Alright. But what about Daniel? Doesn't he usually give you rides?"

Emma gulped. "He does, but when I texted him this morning he didn't answer."

He stopped the car at a stop sign, then gazed at her. "You mean to tell me, that he let you walk in the rain, all because you supposedly used your powers?"

She shrugged. "Pretty much."

"Bastard." He muttered under his breath, luckily Emma didn't hear it.

"What was that?"

"Nothing."

Jax continued to the school. "You could've asked me for a ride, you know."

Emma stared up at him. "I couldn't do that! You already gave me a ride yesterday-"

"Emma, yesterday when you thanked me for the ride, I said, 'Anytime'. Today, it was the same answer. I wasn't lying, when you need anything, I'll be there for you." He looked over and smiled.

The witch almost lost her breath at the way his eyes bored into hers. Numbly, she nodded. "Okay."

**A/N: So, I had a bit of writers block for this chapter. Regardless, I hope it's satisfactory. **

**Anonymous girl: Thank you!**

**Guest 1: He does ;)**

**lovethatignites: I don't know how anyone could consider Jaxy Waxy a disappointment, I hate his father too. In fact, I think everyone does. And omg when Daniel quoted his Mom XD #mbm. But, since they're juniors now, a lot of people are driving to school, including Daniel. Unfortunately, that means the bicycle had to be retired :( However, Jax's car is *of course* MUCH better than Daniel's ;D And you're right, whoever doesn't like Jax's accent has no soul. Really, who doesn't love his accent?! Like you, I too have mixed feelings about Maddie. Love the Meigo, hate when she's mean though. Ooh, and did you hear the bed intruder song? If so, doesn't it remind you of Daniel? XD As always, I love reading your reviews, and hope to read more from you!**

**p.s. I read your profile...please don't delete your instagram! Even though you ship Jia in the show while I still ship Jemma (both in the show and in fanfics), I love reading your rants and seeing your pics! You shouldn't delete your account just for stupid people who can't respect others' opinions. **

**Aipom4: I agree.**

**HOAMixerFan: No, they're still together. He just won't talk to her for a week if she uses her powers...which leaves all that extra time for talking to Jaxy ;D**

**JemmaIsBae: I almost cried when Jemma broke up :( But you're right, he still loves and cares for her, I'm glad he's not evil! :)**

**Guest 2: Yeah, it seems no one got that Jax wasn't evil in that convo with his dad. No one noticed the way he cared about Emma's safety, or how he was about to talk about his date with Emma to the zoo? Ugh, some people these days. And he probably did save her, no doubt she would've eventually tripped. Good thing Jax came in for the rescue! :) Btw, an accident with the lasso would've been hilarious, you're right about that XD Hmm...maybe I'll make a short one-shot of it. Granted, it'll be darker than my other fics, but hey, why not? XD**

**Guest 3: Maybe they'll get together in season 3, who knows? And I also don't want Emma to give up her powers, but maybe since she saved the world, the Council will let the rule about witches and wizards not dating humans go?**

**Daddy Directioner: Thank you! But that Grachi info...Meigo better not break up. They're too cute!**

**Miss info 2: haha, glitter on the helmet would've been nice ;)**

**Torispeace: Thank you! And yay, Jax did pull through! But that rose-ending tho :D Ooh, and can't forget about Desdemona's selfie XD Hilarious!**

**funlove109: I think Jax is a better match too.**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: So, some of you may have read 'An Incident with the Punjab Lasso'. A guest requested I do it, and I try to fulfill requests. Plus I can't stand Daniel, so I'll admit that it was a little fun to write. However, in the summary I clearly stated that Daniel has an 'accident' with the rope in the Final Lair scene, I also made it clear that it was dark humor AND labeled it as tragedy and humor. It was a joke. So to the guest who reviewed, "this is fucking cruel you psychotic bitch", fuck you. Because you knew damn well that Daniel was going to die in a humorous way.**

**As for another guest who stated that it should be rated M...it shouldn't. There was no gore, an overabundance of curse words, or sex. Therefore, the story is and should be rated T. Second, I know death is terrible, my great grandmother died when I was in Kindergarden and my grandmother (who I was very close to) died when I was in sixth grade. Death in real life isn't funny at all, but in a fanfic, when under the right circumstances, it can be dark humor. **

**As for dark humor, remember that show Invader Zim? Y'know, with the green alien trying to take over Earth with his robot sidekick Gir, who is in his cute green dogsuit most of the time? Well, remember that episode, "Bestest Friend", when Zim took on Keef as a friend so he'd appear more human? Yeah, well Keef (who honestly reminds me of Daniel) began to get too attached to Zim and started to stalk him. He even had a bicycle! So, at the end Zim made 2 robotic eyes, and lured Keef to his house. When he came, Zim had his eyeballs ripped out and replaced with the robot ones, then, Keef went outside and began chasing a squirrel because the new eyeballs made every living creature look like Zim. It was a joke, meant to be funny. **

**Also, doesn't some character always die on South Park, and then comes back to life? I feel this proves my point; that death CAN be funny on occasion in stories and tv, but not in real life. **

**However, to the Guest who defended me, thank you:) And I'm glad that despite your loss (I'm sorry about that) that I could make you laugh and smile :)**

**To everyone else to reviewed and liked it, THANK YOU, a lot. I'm glad some people have a sense of humor, however twisted it may be ;)**

**That said, let's get on with the new chapter!**

**Chapter 8**

Before Emma got a chance to get out of the car, Jax suddenly appeared in front of her door and held it open. Grabbing her umbrella, he opened it and positioned it so when she got out she wouldn't get wet. "My Lady." He smirked.

Emma grinned and got out, shutting the door. "And they say chivalry is dead."

Jax chuckled as he carried the umbrella for her and they began walking to the school, their bodies close since they had to share one umbrella.

"Wait a minute, didn't you bring an umbrella with you?" Emma asked.

"Nope."

"But why? Didn't you get wet when going out to your car?"

Jax shrugged. "It's water, it isn't going to kill me."

Emma nodded. "True."

As soon as they stepped foot in the building, everyone's eyes were on them. Ignoring it, Jax walked to his locker with Emma in tow. Their lockers were in the same hallway.

Suddenly, Miss Information squeezed herself in between the witch and wizard, a camera in their faces.

"This is Miss Information reporting to you live in the Junior hallway of Iridium High! And it seems that Jax Novoa and Emma Alonso came to school together this morning!"

Emma's eyes widened. If Daniel didn't know before, he'd definately know now.

Jax's expression stayed neutral, betraying no emotions.

"So, is it true that Demma is over and Jemma is in?" Gigi asked, shoving the mic to Emma's mouth.

"No!" She snapped quickly.

Jax casted his eyes downward for a split second before coming back up to stare at the camera.

Gigi's face fell, but just as quick it brightened up again. "But they did come to school in Jax's car this morning, so Jemma still has a chance. However, I think I agree with everyone here, when I say that our beloved Demma shall stay strong! Let me know what you think in the comments section!"

With that, Gigi and her cameraman ran off in search of a new scoop.

"I'm sorry I got you involved." Emma apologized.

"It's fine." He gave a weak smile as he reached for the lock on his locker, all of a sudden, he grinned. "You can make it up to me at practice after school today by being cheerful."

Emma smirked. "Done."

She stayed at his locker and talked, until she went to hers. While there, Andi came up to them. "So, Jemma huh?" she smirked, hiding the laugh.

"You know it isn't true, Andi." Emma rolled her eyes.

"Aww, now isn't that a shame, because I think I know someone who would love for it to happen."

"Really, who?" The witch replied confused.

Jax shook his head with a smirk. How anyone could be this clueless, was beyond him. However, he thought her innocence was adorable.

Andi sighed with a smile. "Never mind. Anyway, you coming to my house after practice to play Zombie Apocolypse?"

"Sure!" Emma agreed.

"Jax, you in?" Andi asked.

Emma stared at her as if she had three heads. Since when did Andi Cruz invite Jax Novoa to her house to play video games? Don't get her wrong, she wasn't mad, she was just surprised. _It's about time they started getting along._

Her smile spread wider, finally, all three friends can hang out without bickering. Or, she hoped that was.

Jax smiled. "Sure."

It was at that time Daniel happened to walk by. The glare he sent Emma's way made her feel ice all the way down to her bones. However, Jax's return glare at Daniel could've given the Devil a run for his money.

Defeated, 'Raoul', walking away, leaving the three friends talking until first period. By coincidence, Jax and Andi both had math at that time.

"What made you invite me to play video games?" He asked once they were seated.

Andi shrugged. "I don't know, I guess I thought that it can give the two of you more bonding time."

The wizard smiled. "I appreciate it."

Andi scowled. "Don't get all mushy on me, I still haven't fully approved of Jemma yet. I may be helping for it to happen, but I have to see how it turns out."

"I would never hurt her." He vowed.

"I'm going to hold you to that."

At practice, Ms. Allen took Emma to an empty classroom to work on her singing, while the assistant director filled in. Ms. Allen gave Emma good advice, and stressed that she work on the high notes. She didn't want the girl's vocal chords to snap.

After the hour and a half, Ms. Allen excused Emma, and reminded her to drink lots of water to keep her voice clear. Also, she told her to tell Jax that his turn would be tomorrow. Nodding, Emma left to get back to the backstage to get her things.

"So how'd it go?"

"Ah!" She dropped her backpack, sending up a glare at the sneaky wizard.

"It went fine, and she said that your turn would be tomorrow. Anyway, what'd I miss?"

"We went over the Auction scene again, then up to the part of 'Think of Me', then I had to walk across the stage for when the Phantom leads Christine to his lair. Finally, I had to sing Music of the Night. It was kind of strange, since I had to make believe there was a girl that I was holding." Jax chuckled at the end.

Emma's cheeks blushed pink. She completely forgot about that scene, where the Phantom would...caress, Christine, and she'd fall into his arms at the end, when he'd take her to the boat/bed. She was going to be really close to Jax.

"That sounds interesting." She nervously replied as she picked up the backpack.

As they were walking out of the school, the witch turned to the wizard. "Can you drop me off at home first?"

He donned his signature smirk. "Since when did I become your chauffeur? I never said that I was taking you home."

Emma gasped. He was right, he never said that. She didn't even ask him! Oh God, the one time she's rude and it's completely embarrasing.

"I'm so sorry! I didn't...I forgot..I just.."

"Emma, Emma! Calm down!" He laughed. "It's fine, I'll give you a ride home. You don't have to ask." Inside, he was thrilled that him giving her rides was becoming natural to her; she was becoming even more comfortable with him.

"Are you sure?" She asked, still worried.

He smiled, staring into her eyes. "I'm sure. Now, come on. I'm sure Andi has some pizza waiting for us."

After the quick ride to Emma's, where she dropped off her bag and changed, she hopped back in Jax's car where he went to his house, trading the car for the dirtbike.

"Come on, you know you like it." He grinned, handing her the helmet.

Emma smiled. "Alright, you win. It's kind of fun."

After he helped her with the helmet, he took off his leather jacket, handing it to her. "It might be cold, you know with the wind and all."

She glanced up at him. "But won't you be cold?"

He shrugged. "Maybe. But I always care for my passengers." He winked.

That made Emma curious. Just how many 'passengers' did he have on his bike? She shook her head, she doesn't care.

Emma slowly took the jacket, zipping it up. "How's it look?"

Jax looked her up and down appreciatively. _Hot. _"Looks nice. Come on, let's go."

At Andi's, Emma found out that Jax was right. She did have pizza waiting. After playing Zombie Apocolypse for two hours, Andi announced that she had to 'go'. Once alone, Jax turned to Emma. "So, um...did Daniel talk to you today?"

She shook her head sadly. "No, he won't talk to me for another six days. But now he's even more mad because of the Miss Information thing."

"Sorry." He muttered.

She sighed. "It's okay, I've dealt with his silence before, and I can do it again. It's not his fault that he doesn't like magic, it can be a little scary."

"Scary? How can you say it's scary?! It's amazing! Daniel just needs to accept you for who you are."

"He does!"

"How does he accept you for who you are when he won't talk to you for a week if you use your powers?"

"He just needs to cope." She mumbled.

"Cope? You make it sound as if being a witch is like a disease!"

"Maybe it is!" She snapped. They both widened their eyes, shrinking back.

Jax sighed. If he was going to get Emma to like him, arguing with her about Daniel wasn't the way to do it. "Sorry."

"It's okay."

**A/N: So, some events happened, but nothing too dramatic. Ugh, I hate writers block. **

**Aipom4: You're right, Demma is boring while Jemma is exciting!**

**Daddy Directioner: Omg the selfies XD Desdemona doing the peace sign made it even better!**

**JemmaIsBae: I have hope! **

**HOAMixerFan: Unfortunately, I can't. Because, I made it up. I know nothing about cars, so I just pictured a top of the line black Mercedes or BMW or something. Sorry :( **

**jysel: Truer words have never been spoken. **

**Rauraloverxx: They do.**

**anubisd101: A crappy boyfriend, that's what. And there's never too much Jemma fluff!**

**Guest: Yeah, and I wish there was a scene with Andi taking back the ban on Jax from being on the Sharks. Also, the Meigo was adorable. Diego gave up most of his energy to bring her back, so sweet! Oh, and she did pick up on Jax calling her beautiful, hence her blush. She just didn't say anything ;)**

**Anonymous Girl: Thanks! And lol, 'sides'. Cross over to the Jemma side, we have fluff! XD**

**lovethatignites: Thank you! And you're right, he IS a sweetheart :D Also, I wish Emma would have realized that in the show. I don't get why any girl would choose Daniel over Jax...**

**Torispeace: He does, ugh, I hate him so much. But the Meigo tho :D**

**funlove109: Thanks! They are cute together, wish Emma would realize it. **

**qveenjayy: Thank you!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

By next week, Demma was back together, seemingly as happy as can be.

Jax stood at his locker with his arms crossed, scowling as the couple walked past him. He closed his eyes and breathed heavily out his nose.

_Just be patient Jax, good things come to those who wait. Remember, you always win in the end. _

He opened his eyes.

At play practice, once again Ms. Allen took Emma away for her vocal lessons. Jax smiled to himself, she was really getting better.

"I know you did it."

The wizard looked to his right to see Daniel scowling at him. On stage, the assistant director was talking to students about the current scene they were on, it was when Carlotta was supposed to 'croak'. The problem was, Maddie was literally croaking like a frog.

"Ribbit!"

Jax returned his gaze on the annoying human, raising an eyebrow. "Did what?"

"I know you cast that spell on Emma to make her dance better."

The other eyebrow shot up to join the first. How did he find out? "I don't know what you're talking about."

Daniel sneered. "I think you do. My memory has started to come back, and I remember that you're a _witch_."

Jax gritted his teeth together. "Wizard."

The human smirked. "Same thing. Anyway, I know you cast the spell, because I know Emma would never have the guts to do that, and Maddie would never want to help her out, especially when she wanted the role of Christine."

"Wow, you're the next Vic Sage huh?"

Daniel scowled. "Stay away from Emma, I don't want your magic influencing her."

The wizard narrowed his eyes. "What do you mean by that?"

"You know what I mean. If you start using your powers around her, she'll start doing the same. I don't think my warning was enough."

Jax felt his temper rising. "And what warning was that?"

Daniel rolled his eyes. "Why else did you think I didn't talk to her for a week? I had to warn her not to use her powers, or else she'd face the consequences."

Jax bared his teeth together as he took a step closer to the object of his hate. "You wouldn't talk to her, made her walk in the rain, and all out ignored her as a warning in case she ever thought to use her powers?"

"Yes. Her being a witch is bad enough, I don't-"

That was all Jax could handle. Curling his hand into a fist and pulling his arm back, he snapped it forward, connecting with Daniel's face. A satisfying 'crunch' was heard, along with a collective gasp from the other students.

"My nose! My nose!" Daniel shrieked, covering the injured place with his hand.

Jax stepped back in silent horror. This was exactly what he didn't want to be. He wanted to be a good wizard, for his mother and Emma. Good wizards don't punch people, unless they had to save the world or something. He wasn't any better than his father.

Plus, Emma's going to be really pissed once she found out that he punched her boyfriend.

A swarm of students surrounded Daniel, with Gigi trying to get in on the action.

"Oh my God, Daniel! Are you alright!"

"Are you okay?"

"You're bleeding!"

"Jax, why did you hit him?!"

He looked at the new voice...Gigi. "This is Miss Information coming to you live from backstage, where Jax Novoa just punching Daniel Miller in the face! Why did you do it Jax?"

She turned her cellphone towards him, however he didn't even notice it. He just kept staring at the guilty hand. _Why did I punch him?! I could've did anything else, and I settled with a punch! I'm not a good wizard, Emma's going to hate me forever-_

"DANIEL!"

_Oh no._

Emma pushed through the flock of students and assistant director, with Ms. Allen trailing behind her.

She knelt by her boyfriend. "Danny, are you alright? What happened?!"

Daniel wiped some blood off with the back of his hand, then returned it to his nose. "Jax punched me in the face." Even though he was in pain, he couldn't help but smirk in victory. Jemma had absolutely no chance of happening now.

"Jax!" Emma angrily turned to the wizard. "How could you do that?!" She walked to him until she was standing directly in front of him.

He stared into her eyes, desperately hoping that she'd forgive him. "Emma, I'm really sorry-"

"No you're not! You know, I thought there was good in you, but I guess I was wrong. You really are an evil wizard."

It felt like someone stabbed him in the heart. Of all the people who had lost faith in him, Emma's hurt the worst.

The witch marched back to her boyfriend, still angry...yet hurt. Even though Jax punched Daniel, she couldn't help but feel bad for what she said to him.

_Maybe he had a reason for why he did it..._

Emma shook her head as she helped Daniel up. No. It didn't matter what his reason was.

As the teachers and students helped Daniel outside so Ms. Allen could take him to the hospital, Andi walked up to Jax.

"Man, you really fucked up big time."

It took all of his willpower to not turn her into a mouse.

**A/N: Yes, I'm alive, as you can tell! Sorry, I've just been really busy lately. My sport takes A LOT of my time away from writing. But the good news is that I have Saturday and Sunday off, so I should get a lot of work done!**

**Daddy Directioner: I would've picked Jax too. Emma, how could you not pick him?!**

**funlove109: I think Jemma might happen in season 3, I'm hoping that Dia will happen (Daniel and Mia)**

**lovethatignites: lol, thanks for liking my response to that troll XD And thanks for liking last chapter, I personally thought it was just okay...but my writer's block is fading so yippee! As for the umbrella part, yeah that's my dad too. It can be thunderstorming, pouring rain, and he STILL won't use an umbrella. You're right, I guess it is just a guy thing. Oh, and your welcome for using the word, 'hot,' for Jax's inner thought of Emma in his jacket ;) **

**anubisd101: I hate him too, and I still have no idea of why she likes him. Really, what is so great about him?!**

**HOAMixerFan: In this story, no. She's just helping him so he can get together with Emma. In the show, no. She's shown her dislike of him many times, although they can be civil with one another.**

**CelestialTitania: I didn't watch season 1 either. One day in June, I was watching Spongebob (it might've been the 'I'm Your Biggest Fan' one) and I saw a commercial for season 2 of EWW. That's when I first looked at Jax, so I'm like, O.O I'M WATCHING THIS SHOW! Lol. But I did see a few episodes of season 1 when they reran them, and I do like the show other than the Jax reason haha. I like the drama, and the suspense, and the magic too! As for the Demma...most people did ship it in season one, but there were a few who shipped Temma (Tony and Emma). **

**Aipom4: Yes, Andi and Jax are the only characters with sense. And sorry, I've been extremely busy. **

**Torispeace: Thank you!**

**cloverlily: Thanks, and believe me, I try to update as fast as I can.**

**Guest: Thank you! And wouldn't it be so sweet if Jax gave Emma his jacket in the show? ;D**

**Rosethorns18: Thank you!**

**Guest: I'm looking forward to that too! And Jax throwing stuff at Daniel? Hmm...I might just have to do that! heh heh heh heh...**

**springmoonlight4life: Thank you! And honestly, with only 8 chapters and a little over 100 reviews, I think this is my most successful story yet. My other story Love and War has 224, but with like 28 chapters. It took a long time to get to 100. **

**XxMeggyxX: Yes, season 3 needs Jemma. I'll cry if it doesn't happen. Desdemona selfies tho XD That was hilarious! And well, sparks definately flew in this chapter, tho I'm sure that these weren't the kind you wanted...**

**Anonymous Girl: Thanks!**

**piper: At long last, an update. Seriously, my coach needs to give us more time off. -.-**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: So, I'm going to speed things up a bit. I don't want this story to be too long. **

**Chapter 10**

To say that Jax Novoa was miserable, would be a huge understatement.

For two weeks, Emma wouldn't talk to him, and always clung onto Daniel's arm...his nose healed in that time, by the way. She'd barely even glance at him.

He tried apologizing twice, but both times she promptly look down at her feet, and walk away. Jax was beginning to get frustrated...and worried.

What if his plan didn't work? What if this was the one time that he _didn't _win? What if Emma never forgave him? Andi tried talking to Emma about it, but she wouldn't budge.

As if that was bad enough, Daniel was having the time of his life rubbing it in Jax's face.

'Hey, guess where me and Emma went last night?'

'Guess which restaurant I took her to?'

'She's a really good kisser.'

'She's so beautiful, I'm glad she chose _me._'

Jax would simply take deep breaths, then slowly let them out through his nose. There was no way he'd ever punch him again, he was still trying to get Emma to forgive him for the first time. And he couldn't turn him into anything, that'd make Emma even more pissed at him.

Jax ran a hand through his black locks, glancing at the calendar. The play was Friday, and today is Monday.

He has a lot of work to do.

To say that Emma Alonso was confused, would be a huge understatement.

For two weeks, she didn't speak to Jax, always hanging around Daniel.

She still haven't completely forgiven Jax yet, but wondered why he did it. He wasn't the kind of person to just randomly punch a person.

Did Danny provoke him? She couldn't see him doing that. Then why did Jax punch him?!

Emma groaned, burying her face in her hands, lying down on her bed. And if that wasn't bad enough, she missed him. She felt...empty when he wasn't around.

The witch supposed that it was her fault. After all, he tried to apologize twice, yet both times she barely looked at him and walked away. She couldn't look into those sorrowful brown eyes, or else she'd be putty in his hands.

Then, there was the third thing. She liked him.

Emma didn't know how much, but she did, despite his one act of violence.

But her and Danny were meant to be, right? This little thing she had for Jax had to get squashed, quickly. Danny loves her, Jax doesn't.

Did Jax love her?

She shook her head. No, he couldn't. That'd be estimating his feelings way too much, provided he does have feelings for her.

But the same question kept popping into her head. _Why did Jax punch Daniel?_

Hmmm...wait a minute.

Emma sat up, staring at the opposing wall.

She raised her left index finger, pink magic glowing. "What happened is in the past, let me see why Jax punched Daniel at last."

She traced her finger into a large rectangle, and suddenly a picture fizzled to life. It was like a movie.

Daniel was smirking while Jax looked like he was becoming annoyed.

"Stay away from Emma, I don't want your magic influencing her."

Emma's eyes widened. Yes, Danny could be overprotective at times, but telling Jax to stay away from her? Who was he to tell her who she could and could not hang out with? And Jax's magic influencing her? Wouldn't that be a good thing, considering as the Chosen One she needed to get better at magic? Jax was the only one around who could help her, she wasn't going to ask for Maddie's help.

"What do you mean by that?"

"You know what I mean. If you start using your powers around her, she'll start doing the same. I don't think my warning was enough."

What warning?

Jax's eyes were narrowed, "And what warning was that?"

"Why else do you think I didn't talk to her for a week? I had to warn her not to use her powers, or else she'd face the consequences."

Emma couldn't believe it. He knew she didn't cast the spell, and he s_till _wouldn't talk to her and made her walk in the rain, all for a w_arning_?!

Jax bared his teeth, taking a step closer to Daniel. _Wow, he's attractive when he's angry._

Emma shook her head to get rid of the thought.

"You wouldn't talk to her, made her walk in the rain, and all out ignored her as a warning in case she ever thought to use her powers?!"

"Yes. Her being a witch was bad enough, I don't-"

That's when the punch flew. Immediately, Emma got rid of the 'movie screen'.

It hit her like a cement truck.

Jax punched Daniel...for her?

Daniel didn't threaten Jax, or provoke him. Instead, he was insulting her, and Jax defended her honor. And how did she thank him? By telling him that he was an evil wizard.

"Oh no."

Biting her lip, she picked up her cell phone. She had to apologize, whether he wanted to hear it or not.

Tapping his name, she held the phone to her ear. It ringed twice before he picked up.

"Emma?"

"Uh, hey Jax." How was she supposed to do this?

"Hi. So, is there anything you need?"

"Actually, yes. Could you tele-transport to my room? We need to talk."

She didn't get an answer. "Jax?"

When she still got no response, she pulled the phone away from her ear and looked at the screen.

**Call Ended**

He hung up on her?! "That's just rude!"

"It would've been even more rude to not have showed up, wouldn't it?"

Emma gasped, snapping her head up to see the rebel wizard himself, seated at her scrapbooking table donning his signature smirk.

"Jax!"

He chuckled, seeming calm, when in reality, his stomach was full of nerves. Was Emma finally going to forgive him?

He rose from his seat, walking to the center of her room in front of her bed. Crossing his arms over his chest, he asked, "So, what did you want to talk to me about?"

Emma sighed, looking down at her legs; she was sitting Indian-style. "I saw what happened, you know, with the punch and all. Even though I still wish you hadn't punched him, I wanted to say I'm sorry for what I said to you."

Jax tilted his head. "How could you have seen?"

"I used a spell to make a movie screen appear on my wall."

Jax smirked, he loved when Emma used advanced spells such as that one. "It's okay, I forgive you, I still wish I hadn't punched him myself."

A part of him loved what he did to the human, yet another still felt guilty for resorting to violence. He supposed it was his evil side and good battling each other for domination.

Emma smiled.

"So," Jax sat down next to Emma, "what's the deal with you and Daniel?" He knew she had to have been angry about what he said to her.

She sighed. "I'm going to talk to him right now. And...we're okay, right? We're friends?"

_Friends, that's all we can be._ Emma stressed in her mind.

_Friends...I think I hate that word now. _Jax thought annoyed.

He smiled. "Yeah. And let me know how it goes with Daniel." Transporting out of her room and into his own, he grinned. _Hopefully now she'll break up with him. _

**Tuesday**

Jax walked to his locker, but was shocked to see Demma holding hands as they passed by him. He walked up to the couple.

"Emma, could I talk to you for a second?"

She smiled. "Sure!"

They walked to a row of lockers, Daniel was across the hall, scowling to himself.

"Emma, aren't you mad at Daniel?" Jax asked.

"Well, I was. But when I talked to him about it, he said it's all because he wants to protect me."

The wizard couldn't believe it. "Protect you?"

Emma nodded. "Yeah, he's just afraid that if I use magic, something like the evil principal will come and try to kill me or take away my powers. I think that's a good reason."

_No it isn't. _He sighed. "Yeah, I guess. I got to get to my locker, see you."

He walked down the hall, turned the corner, then made it to his own locker. As soon as he got there, he punched the metal. Hey, it was better than using Daniel's face.

He scoffed. _Protect her? Please. I could protect her a hell of a lot better than what he can. What can he do, use himself as a shield? And when he gets hurt, then what? If Emma's too weak, she'd be a goner. _

Now he was even more determined to win her over.

At play practice, Ms. Allen announced that the costumes arrived. Maybe she shouldn't have exactly yelled that while holding the two boxes of outfits, because in three seconds a swarm of students surrounded her, knocking her down.

The teacher gasped in fright, crawling out from the pile. She stood, fixing her blonde hair back into it's low bun. "I probably should've put the box down, walked away, and then announced that the costumes were here."

"Got that right." Andi snickered. Ms. Allen looked down and smiled at the teenager's humor.

"Out of my way!" Maddie pushed her way through the crown, picking up the dresses with 'Carlotta' on them. "Only this many! I bet Christine has more! This is so unfair!"

Emma sighed, waiting for the teenage group to part. When finally it did, she reached in the box and pulled out her costumes.

Ms. Allen said that today was the first day that they would rehearse with the costumes, so everyone would have to go try them all on, then wear the costume that the beginning scene required.

Further on backstage, there were ten dressing rooms. Emma ran to get one, slamming the door closed and locking it. Smiling to herself, she proceeded to pick through the pile.

The last dress she tried on was the white one, well, it was more of a robe. The top part of her 'Hannibal' dress was supposed to be in the center of her chest when wearing the white robe.

When the outfit was completed, she stared at herself in the mirror. Grinning she did a small twirl, the soft material swishing around.

_"Angel of Music, guide and guardian, grant to me your glory." _She sang quietly to herself.

_"Angel of Music, hide no longer. Come to me strange, angel!"_

_"I am your Angel of Music, come to me Angel of Music." _A male voice rang.

Emma nearly screamed, jumping back in surprise. Her mouth hanging open, she looked around wildly in her room. Was it haunted?!

_"I am your Angel of Music, come to me Angel of Music!" _The voice again sang...but what was that noise at the end? It sounded like someone was trying to hide a laugh.

Emma paid it no mind. "H-hello? Umm, Angel?" She asked timidly.

_Oh man, I just can't pass this opportunity up. _Jax smirked wickedly from his place behind the mirror.

"Yes, it is I, the Angel of Music!" _Keep it together Jax, don't laugh._

"W-what do you want?" The witch squeaked.

"Hmm...I want...pizza!" Jax replied, covering his mouth afterwards to hold back the laughter.

Emma tilted her head. "Pizza? I'm sorry, but I don't have any."

"You don't have any? Then prepare to meet your doom!"

"No! Please don't kill me! I-I'll do anything!"

"Anything?" Jax grinned.

"Yes, anything!" By this point Emma was on her knees.

"I want you to...admit that Daniel Miller is a momma's boy."* Emma insulting her precious Daniel? There'd never be another opportunity for it.

She rose from the ground. "But that's mean!"

"Say it or I'll send you to limbo!" Jax would never actually do that.

Emma gasped in fear. "Okay, okay! Daniel Miller is a momma's boy!"

Jax pressed the 'stop recording' button on his phone. _Hello new ringtone!_ "Excellent, my young witch. You are free to go."

Picking up the dresses, she sprinted out of the dressing room as fast as her legs could carry her. Snapping his fingers, Jax transported to the now empty room.

"Maybe I should tell her."

A memory of people chasing him came to mind, shouting at him that they were going to bring him back to the ward.

He smirked. "Nah."

**A/N: Hope you enjoyed! **

***I give credit to lovethatignites for that one, she's the one who invented 'Momma's Boy Miller'/#mbm ;D**

**rosethorns18: Thank you! And yeah, I wanted Emma to have some regret there, and not have her hate Jax. Don't worry, Emma will realize what a jerk Daniel is by the end ;) **

**lovethatignites: I'm happy that I could increase your hate for him! I feel so accomplished XD I'm proud of Jax punching Daniel too. Did you see when Jax punched him in the episode when the T3 pulled the prank at the school play? Is it bad that I actually smiled at that part? **

**Aipom4: Thank you!**

**Daddy Directioner: I don't feel bad for Daniel at all...I REALLY don't like him. He just needs to leave XD**

**delightisadream: Yes, it is a good thing to hate Daniel more! Spread the hatred for #mbm! Glad you liked the chapter, and lol adding mbm to your dictionary XD But as for Emma's option, I couldn't explain it better myself. Seriously, WHAT is so great about Daniel?! **

**Guest: I've wanted to punch Daniel for awhile now haha. **

**EvrryAwesomeWay: At least everything's okay between her and Jax now!**

**keyondraswag: I hope this was even better... :)**

**XxMeggyxX: Yeah, he did deserve it. Also, I believe Jax still accepts her. He gave Emma her powers back, thereby turning his back on Evil Emma. He accepts her just the way she is :) Plus, he gave her a rose at the end ;)**

**avamay227: Thank you! And you're right, it isn't her fault. I'd love to have powers like hers though!**

**HOAMixerFan: Jax got some sweet revenge in this chapter ;)**

**Anonymous Girl: Thanks! I try to create great details :)**

**Guest: That would've been interesting. And thanks!**

**anubisd101: My words exactly. **

**Guest: I like the way you think ;)**

**Saige Taylor: Thank you!**

**Guest: Thanks!**

**Guest: Updates aren't going to be everyday, life is pretty busy for me right now. **


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: At long last an update XD**

**Chapter 11**

**Friday/Opening Night**

Emma wrung her fingers together from backstage, she was literally a pile of nerves.

What if she didn't do well? What if she forgot a line? Or if her voice cracked?

"Ugh." She covered her face in her hands, then took them away to stare at her mirror.

"Afraid of being on stage, are ya?" A new voice said.

Emma shrieked as she saw Jax's face pop up on her mirror. "How long were you there?!" She angrily snapped. What if he saw her getting changed into her costume? Her cheeks flushed at the thought.

"Just got here actually, I wanted to see how you were. Can I come in?" He smirked.

Emma rolled her eyes, "fine."

With a snap of his fingers, Jax transported into the dressing room.

"Why can't you use the door like a normal person?" Emma asked in an annoyed tone.

He grinned. "Because I'm not normal. Anyway, I noticed that you seem a bit nervous."

She sighed, "more than you know. I'm just so worried that I'll screw up and ruin the play!"

"Hey," Jax pulled her in for a reassuring hug, "you'll do great, I know you will."

Emma smiled as they pulled away, "thanks."

"Come on guys, the play starts in five minutes!" Andi urged as she poked her head in.

Emma and Jax nodded as they began to follow her.

"Wait." Emma suddenly said, turning to wizard, "why aren't you wearing your costume?"

Jax rolled his eyes with a smile, "I have magic for that."

The witch shook her head as they both proceeded backstage. Once there, she took a place next to Daniel, with Jax on her other side. The two, unbeknownst to Emma, began to stare each other down hatefully.

The rivals were snapped from their glares when Ms. Allen clapped her hands. "This is it students, opening night! Let me just say that I'm so proud of all of you for doing this play, and you all were great in rehearsals. I have no doubt in my mind that you'll do wonderful! But just in case anyone may forget a line, I'll be at the side of the stage to help you. Okay?"

Everyone nodded their heads.

"Great! First scene actors, get ready!"

Gigi excitedly pulled out her microphone when Sebastian got the camera in front of her. "Hey fellow Iridium-knights! This is Miss Information and it's opening night of the school play, in fact, it's starting in," she paused to check her phone for the time, "two minutes! If you can't be here, you can watch it all live from Camera 2! Just click on the link below! This is Miss Information signing off!"

Soon enough the curtain rose, the audience started to applaud. However, they quieted down when the auction scene was taking place.

Eventually the Overture sounded, and Emma found herself smiling to the music. A feeling of excitment swelled in her stomach, she could do this. But there was another feeling...one of, anxiousness? It was as if she knew that something was going to happen.

And she couldn't wait for it to happen.

When it was time, she pranced out onto the stage, doing twirls and jumps like the other ballerinas.

The play was going great, no one slipped up or forgot any lines so far. Quicker than she could imagine, it was Emma's time to sing 'Think of Me.'

Jax stood off to the side, watching Emma sing and strut around the stage. A smile tugged at the corner of his lips. It dropped when he heard Daniel singing.

_"Can it be? Can it be Christine? _Bravo!"

_"Long ago, it seems so long ago, how young and innocent we were. She may not remember me, but I remember her."_

Emma went on as if she hadn't heard him.

_"Flowers fade, the fruits of summer fade_

_They have their seasons so do we!_

_But please promise me, that sometimes,_

_You will think..."_

Her cadenza was beautiful, truly perfect. It reminded Jax of Rebecca Caine. He stared wide-eyed, a small grin on his lips.

After Christine and Meg's song, it was now time for Raoul and Christine's scene. Jax curled his lip in disgust.

"Christine Daae, where is your red scarf?"

The corners of Emma's mouth quirked up. "Monsieur?"

Daniel began to pace to the other side of the desk. "You can't have lost it. After all the trouble I took. I was just fourteen and soaked to the skin."

"Because you had run into the sea to fetch my scarf!" She gasped, "oh, Raoul. So it is you!"

Daniel smiled widely, handing her a rose. "Christine." They embraced quickly then Emma sat back down in her chair.

After their small duet, Jax cast the spell to change his clothes into the costume. In a nearby mirror, he fixed his mask. With a smirk, he transported behind the mirror.

"Father said, "when I'm in heaven, child, I will send the Angel of Music to you. Well, father is dead, Raoul, and I have been visited by the Angel of Music!" Emma's eyes alit with excitement.

Daniel patted her hand. "No doubt about it. And now we'll go to supper!"

Emma, or Christine, drew her hand back. "No, Raoul, the Angel of Music is very strict."

Daniel chuckled, "I shan't keep you up late."

"No, Raoul!" Emma stressed, growing more panicked.

_Didn't you hear her say no the first time Daniel? _Jax thought with a sneer.

Daniel, or Raoul, blew her off. "You must change, I must get my hat. Two minutes, Little Lotte."

He hurried off to the side of the stage, with Christine calling after him. Finally, she sat back down in her chair. The audience began to fidgit, wide smiles breaking out on their faces.

"Things have changed, Raoul."

_Oh yes they have. _Jax grinned.

Now it was time for the _real _start of the play.

**A/N: Lol, I know you all probably want to punch me right now for leaving off there XD But as a side note, I have the link for Rebecca Caine's 'Think of Me' on my profile. I don't imagine Emma to sound like her except for the cadenza. **

**rosethorns18: I'm glad I could spread the hate #mbm! :D**

**CelestialTitania: Yes it would. Maybe Emma will get smart in season 3 and dump him. **

**XxMeggyxX: Lol I hope I didn't get you in trouble XD I almost laugh out loud when watching Pewdiepie videos at like 1:00 am, on a school night aka when I should be sleeping XD**

**lovethatignites: Thanks for still thinking my portrayal of Jax is still accurate! As always, I enjoy reading your reviews, whether they are long or short :) As you know, I'm already going to write your 'Emma hearing the ringtone' idea XD Btw, I agree with you that punching a locker isn't better than punching Daniel. He just needs to get hit...a punch to the hair would be good. No, an electric shaver! Then he can go bald! **

**MustacheManiac: Thank you! I'm happy a lot of people found it funny, I love making people laugh :)**

**delightisadream: Glad you liked it! I also died in many parts of your 'Locked-In' story!**

**Aipom4: Hmm, maybe he could be a good shield. Nowhere near as good as Captain America's, but still...**

**Daddy Directioner: Thanks!**

**silencyghost: It'd be awesome if something like that did happen in the show XD**

**keyondraswag: Thanks, but I don't think I need polyvore, plus I don't know how to work it. If anyone wants to see the costumes, they can go on youtube and watch various productions :)**

**Guest: He is, Emma just needs to be rid of him already. But that doesn't mean that I'll kill him off in this story XD **

**ReaderWriterDreamer18: Yeah, karma can be a bitch, can't it? ;D**

**funlove109: I agree. I watched some season 1 episodes and thought he was okay, but when I saw the interactions between Jax and Emma, I knew that they had to be together! Thank you for saying I'm a great writer!**

**Guest: It'll be fun writing it!**

**Too busy laughin: *high fives you back* Thank you! :D**

**Reader277: No, it doesn't make you a bad person. Also, thank you for reviewing and liking the chapter! I appreciate that you took the time to review:)**

**anubisd101: Ah yes, the struggle for Jemma is real XD**

**Guest: Omg, I silently laugh A LOT. Especially when in class me and my friend have stupid inside jokes XD Trust me, it isn't weird. Your review made me smile widely, thank you so much! :D And no, you didn't over-review!**

**Jemma3: lol thanks for liking the buildup:)**

**Even though I didn't respond to some (there was like 30, not that I'm complaining, and I'm pressed for time) I did my best to respond well and I highly appreciate every single review!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

_"Insolent boy, this slave of fashion_

_Basking in your glory!_

_Ignorant fool! This brave, young suitor_

_Sharing in my triumph!" _

As Jax sang the words, he immediately felt a pang in his heart. Strangely, those lyrics seemed to hit home. After all, _he _was the one to teach Emma most of the spells she knows, and how to cast them _without _talking. Daniel didn't help at all and he still was with her.

Truly, he was sharing in Jax's triumph, not to mention basking in Emma's glory.

Emma stilled as she heard the deep, yet angry, voice. Her heartbeat quickened a bit.

_"Angel of Music, speak, I listen_

_Stay by my side, guide me!_

_Angel my soul, was weak, forgive me_

_Enter at last, master!" _

She pretended to look around for the voice.

_"Flattering child, you shall know me,_

_See why in shadow I hide,"_

Her heartbeat went into doubletime when he whispered 'shadow'.

_"Look at your face in the mirror, I am there inside!" _

Emma turned towards the mirror to try to see Jax, but she could only see part of his face. the white mask, however, shone brilliantly. Raising her arms, she continued the song,

_"Angel of Music, guide and guardian_

_Grant to me your glory!_

_Angel of Music, hide no longer_

_Come to me strange Angel!"_

Her eyes locked with the wizard's.

_"I am your Angel of Music," _Jax beckoned to her with a finger, _"come to me Angel of Music."_

A loud knocking sounded, coming from Daniel. "_What is that voice, who is that in there?!"_

Jax smirked as he saw that Emma didn't flinch at his voice, she didn't even blink, just kept staring at his eyes. It was as if she really was in a trance.

_"I am your Angel of Music, come to me Angel of Music!"_

The mirror opened up, and without hesitation, Emma took his outstretched hand. Pulling her into the mirror, he wrapped his cape around her retreating form.

The curtain fell, to get ready for the next scene, while the audience began to applaud loudly. This seemed to wake the young witch up as she snapped at attention. "Huh?" She whispered.

"Don't tell me you forgot our scene." Jax grinned as he whispered in her ear, he didn't need to let sentence pick up on the mic he wore.

"Um, no, I-" She was cut off when he pulled her to the side, it was time to start the theme song. They would have to walk across the stage since their school never got a catwalk.

Emma got back into 'Christine' mode.

_"In sleep he sang to me, in dreams he came_

_That voice which calls to me, and speaks my name_

_And do I dream again? For now I find,_

_The Phantom of the Opera is there, inside my mind."_

Jax let go of her hand to go on up ahead, lifting his lantern around. Emma used this moment to calm down. _It's just singing, it's all just a play. Just act and be done with it!_

The rebel wizard came back to take her hand.

_"Sing once again with me, our strange duet! My power over you, grows stronger yet!"_

The witch's eyes widened almost imperceptively at his deep, melodic voice. It reminded her of honey, it was so smooth. Much better than Daniel's voice. Plus the way he was looking at her, combined with his singing, made her knees feel a little weak. Yet she walked on.

Emma stopped suddenly. She was pretty sure Christine was supposed to, but this wasn't acting. She needed to think. Her racing heart was beating for Jax, when it should be for Daniel. Daniel is her boyfriend, not Jax. This is all acting! She couldn't fall under his hypnotic spell. She turned her head to the side, searching for her boyfriend, hoping that his face will somehow bring some sense back into her.

_"And though you turn from me, to glance behind," _

Jax craned his neck back, performing a perfect half-circle. Then, without warning, he used the hand that was holding Emma's to pull her toward him, he needed her attention back on him.

Emma almost gasped at their close proximity, they were almost touching noses. His brown eyes bored into hers for a few seconds, until he pulled back.

_"The Phantom of the Opera is here, inside your mind!" _

At the other side of the stage, when they were out of sight, Jax tele-transported them to where they were supposed to be; the boat.

Emma sang her next part.

_"Those who have seen your face, draw back in fear_

_I am the mask you wear,"_

_"It's me they hear!" _Jax finished.

The next part they sang together, just as the curtain finally rose and their boat was tugging along, with Jax steering them with a long pole. Emma had to admit that the sight was kind of amusing.

_"Your/My spirit and my/your voice, in one combined, the Phantom of the Opera is there/here inside my/your mind!"_

_"He's there, the Phantom of the Opera!" _The choir echoed.

_"In all your fantasies, you always knew_

_That man in mytery," _Jax sang.

_"Were both, in you."_ Emma answered.

_"And in this labryinth, where night is blind, the Phantom of the Opera is here, inside my/your mind!"_

Jax stepped out of the boat, making sure to show off a bit by flowing out his cape. When he was in front of the still sitting Emma, he held out both hands to her.

Staring up into his eyes, mouth slightly parted, she took his hands, getting out of the boat.

He guided her a little ways away from the boat, a little towards the center of the stage.

_"Sing for me," _He whispered, _"sing my Angel of Music!" _He released one of her hands. However, with his right hand, he let go of all her fingers, yet trailed his middle finger gently down the center of Emma's palm and down her middle finger before stepping back.

It made a shiver go down her spine.

She was sure he noticed by the way he smirked devilishly.

_"He's there, the Phantom of the Opera!" _She managed.

He slowly sauntered closer to her face. "Sing!"

Emma opened her mouth to let out the lower melody.

"Sing for me!" He commanded, walking backwards even closer to the center of the stage. Emma followed, only this time she raised her voice a bit higher.

Quickly, he took off his hat, throwing it sidestage like a frisbee. Next, in one swift motion, he took off his cloak, draping it over the boat. As her pitch got even higher, he smoothed out his hair before walking closer to her.

"Sing my Angel, sing!" He ordered, spinning her around to face the audience. She did as she was told, singing even higher.

Jax then walking over to the small fake organ they had set up. "Sing for me!" He slammed down on some keys, of course without them making any sort of music. It all came from the orchestra, or to put it in less fancy terms, Iridium High's school band.

Emma tilted her neck back as she belted out the highest note, it was the hardest one to get just right. Thankfully, she accomplished it perfectly, with the audience clapping loudly when she was finished. Some even whistled and 'woo'ed.'

From her spot sidestage, Andi grinned. _This just has to work. _

**A/N: I got some more free time today! Woohoo! :D**

**CelestialTitania: Thanks for liking my descriptions! Sometimes I feel as if they're horrible, but I'm happy that people like them! I love Jax as well, he's my favorite and most fun character to write ;D**

**lovethatignites: He most definately isn't normal, which is a great thing! :D**

**Guest: It is, isn't it? That's why I chose it :) And I'll have to cook something up for Intermission lol ;D**

**Daddy Directioner: Thanks!**

**Aipom4: Thank you! **


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: Wow, I really haven't updated in a long time :/ Sorry for the wait!**

**Chapter 13**

Jax slowly walked away from the organ, closer to Emma.

_"I have brought you, to the seat of sweet music's throne. _

_To this kingdom where all must pay homage to music...music."_

Suddenly he pointed at the still dazed girl.

_"You have come here, for one purpose and one alone. _

_Since the moment I first heard you sing, I have needed you with me, _

_To serve me, to sing for my music, my music."_

Ironically Jax thought back to the day of when he first met Emma, of how when he looked at her his concentration on the pen was immediately broken as it clattered to the desk. He's been working on spells for years, so concentration skills were a must. The mere sight of her breaking it was pretty big.

He began to circle around her, her eyes slowly following his form as he continued 'Music of the Night.'

_"Close your eyes and surrender to your darkest dreams! _

_Purge your thoughts of the life you knew before! _

_Close your eyes, let your spirit start to soar! And you'll live as you've never lived before."_

Emma did close her eyes and tilted her head back at the soothing voice. But yet again, the lyrics hit a nerve within her. All this time she's been taking the 'light' way and being with Daniel, whom everyone thought was the love of her life; her soul mate. Only in her darkest dreams could she do anything she wanted...and Jax seemed to be that dark dream that she could never have.

All of a sudden he came up to her, wrapping an arm around her waist and another under her head. Like in the play, she decided to use that arm as a pillow.

_"Softly, deftly, music shall surround you. _

_Feel it, hear it, closing in around you. _

_Open up your mind, let your fantasies unwind, in this darkness which you know you _

_Cannot fight the darkness of the music of the night."_

Then he released her, causing her to open her eyes at the sudden lack of warmth.

_"Let your mind start a journey through a strange new world! _

_Leave all thoughts of the world you knew before! _

_Let your soul take you where you long to be! Only then can you belong to me."_

_Only then can you belong to me..._the words elicted a shiver from Emma.

He held her again, and as he sung, she had to touch his mask. It was just cool plastic, nothing special. Then, he led her to something covered with a tarp. Ripping it off, it revealed a statue of Emma in a wedding gown.

Knowing this was her cue, Emma pretended to faint. She had to admit, she was a bit worried that Jax wouldn't be able to catch her in time. However, her fears were silenced when he effortlessly lifted her up and positioned her in the boat-turned-bed.

Finishing the song, he draped his cloak over her. The audience began to clap once again as the curtain shut.

A few minutes later it opened again, revealing the Phantom sitting at the organ, furiously playing music, occasionally stopping only to write the music down.

At this point a music box by Christine's bed begins to play, effectively 'waking' her up.

Emma rose into a sitting position.

_"I remember there was mist, swirling mist upon a vast, glassy lake. _

_There were candles all around and on the lake there was a boat, _

_and in the boat there was a man."_

She rises out of the bed and walks behind the organ. Jax pretends not to notice her presence as he's writing down more notes. She tries to take off his mask, but the Phantom unknowingly evades her prying fingers.

_"Who was that shape in the shadows? Whose is the face in the mask?" _Emma sang softly.

Jax wanted to laugh. How the 'Phantom' has no clue that 'Christine' is trying to rip off his mask, he has no idea. That line was a direct giveaway!

Finally, Jax stayed still long enough so Emma could tear the mask away. Jax stood up in mock fury, clutching the side of the 'deformed' part of his face. Emma cowered on the ground.

_"Damn you! _

_You little prying Pandora! _

_You little demon, is this what you wanted to see?"_

He released the side of his face so Emma could get a full-view of the deformity even though the audience couldn't. She had to admit, the make-up artist did a good job.

_"Curse you! _

_You little lying Delilah! You little viper! _

_Now you cannot ever be free! _

_Damn you. Curse you."_

He continued on with the rant. Even though she was supposed to be terrified, in truth Emma wasn't really afraid of him. She knew he'd never hurt her, this was all an act. She wanted to laugh at herself for thinking that only a few moments ago she was afraid that he wouldn't catch her when she fell.

After more soft lyrics sung by the Phantom, it was time for Emma to give him his mask back. Holding an arm out, she held the white plastic, to which he took and quickly placed back on his face.

He stood from his previous position on the ground, holding a hand out to her. She takes it, with him helping her up.

"Come, we must return. Those two fools who run my theater will be missing you." He said, taking her sidestage. The curtain fell, and the audience again showed it's appreciation.

**A/N: Hope you like! :)**

**Daddy Directioner: I never read Divergent, I should one of these days. I hope your essay came out good. **

**ReaderWriterDreamer18: Thank you:) And yes, I love the 'smooth transition' in stories, I was never one for a really fast romance. Also, I feel that if Jemma was going to happen in the show, it'd happen slowly. In season 2 they had many moments, but their romance was slow and good, much better than Demma which was completely rushed. **

**MustacheManiac: She just wants Jemma to happen, she doesn't like Demma anymore. **

**lovethatignites: Updating two days in a row is a great time for me lol. I just did it with a Danny Phantom fanfic of mine :) Ah yes, the magic of love, so sweet isn't it? ;) I'm happy you liked Jax'x mannerisms last chapter, I tried hard to get the attraction written perfectly :)**

**CelestialTitania: Thank you! Lol I wish they could just kiss and blow off Daniel, the world would be a happy place. Or maybe Daniel could just move to Paraguay, like how Gordy accidently did in Ned's Declassified XD**

**Guest: Thank you so much, I appreciate it :D Also, Emma and Jax won't be talking at Intermission...I think that the two rivals should have a conversation ;)**

**funlove109: I agree. Daniel who? XD**

**Awesome Girl: Thanks!**

**lostadventure: Thanks!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

Emma stood in her dressing room, studying her image in her pageboy outfit. She wished it wasn't so boyish, but the part was called 'page_boy_' for a reason.

Maddie, Daniel, Sophie, Katie, and the actors playing Andre and Firmin were now doing the 'Notes' and 'Prima Donna' scene, although Prima Donna didn't start yet. Right now, she was able to relax her vocal cords.

All of a sudden a knock sounded on her door. She walked the few steps it took to get to it, then opened it. However, there was no one there.

"Hello?" She asked in question.

After looking around twice, she brushed it off and shut the door. She turned to go back to see her reflection in the mirror but stopped and let out a small scream.

"Jax!"

The wizard chuckled, sitting down in a chair. He was still in his costume except his mask wasn't on.

"Hey Emma, looks like your vocal cords are still working," he grinned.

"And if you keep scaring me like that they won't be!" She replied annoyed, "what do you want?"

He rose from the chair, "just wanted to see where you were, shouldn't you be watching _Daniel _perform?"

"I-I had to get ready," she answered. The truth was, she didn't really have an interest in seeing him act. She hated herself for it, but it was true. Maybe it was because she just got done doing some acting and she needed a break from it.

"Ah, which explains why you're still in here, when you're completely dressed in your costume," he smirked.

"What are you getting at, Jax?" The witch asked, wanting to get to the point of this conversation. Her nerves were beginning to act, it felt as if she was hiding something from him. But what could she possibly be hiding?

"I just want to know something. Why do you like Daniel?" He eyed her seriously, all traces of amusement gone.

"That's easy! Um.." Emma drew a blank. _C'mon Emma, this is your boyfriend we're talking about! Why are you with him?!_

Jax took a step closer, "what is it about him that makes him so special?"

"I-"

"Is it his hair?" His lips began to curl into that infamous smirk, "is it the way he trots? Is it his relationship with his mother?" Each time he kept coming closer to her, to which she kept backing up.

"Is it his below average math skills? His doggy paddle?" Step.

"His bicycle?" Step.

Emma's back hit the wall, he responded by putting his arms on either side of her head, effectively trapping her. She couldn't help but stare into his dark eyes.

"His arousing cheek kisses? Or are you completely taken away with the fact that he has a Shakespearean middle name?"

Emma found that she couldn't speak, "Uh, I...um...he-"

A wicked grin danced across his face, he knew it. She couldn't list one good quality about him.

He leaned down, preparing to finally take what was his...

"Emma! You're on in five minutes!" Ms. Allen's voice rang from behind the door.

The wizard removed his arms, growling quietly. He backed away from Emma, allowing the girl to catch her breath.

Jax replaced his annoyance with a smile, "break a leg." He winked before exiting the room.

Emma took a huge breath, then let it out, finally feeling her heartbeat go back to normal. What was _that_? Those were feelings that she should've felt around Danny, not Jax! And she almost kissed him! That couldn't happen again, she's with Danny. A kiss with Jax would be betraying him.

Before leaving the room, Emma took one last look of herself in the mirror. Her cheeks were still pink, but there wasn't anything she could do about that. Grabbing the skirt, she ran out.

_"This faithless lady's bound for Hades! Shame, shame, shame!_

Awkward was the perfect word to describe this situation. The Countess (Maddie) and Serafimo (Emma) had to be kissing on the stage bed. But of course they didn't do that, so with their backs turned they made it look like they were lip-locking. Emma even had to move her legs around to act like they were really going at it. _Awkward. _

Next was Andre and Firmin's small scene, Daniel's part only required a nod at that point.

Emma and Maddie rose from the bed.

_"Serafimo, your disguise is perfect!" _Maddie sang.

A knock rose in the air.

"Who can this be?"

_"Gentle wife, admit your loving husband," _a boy that Emma didn't know sang.

He came onto the stage then, whoever he was, was dressed like an old fool. Emma bit back a laugh; it wasn't in character. Instead, she pretended to dust, just as a maid should.

He sang, _"My love, I am called to England on affairs of State, and must leave you with your new maid." _Then he spoke in what was supposed to be an 'aside.' "Though I'd happily take the maid with me." He pretended to pinch her butt (though the dress was poofy enough in the back side so he didn't truly touch anything) and Emma rose up with a shocked expression. The audience laughed at her reaction.

"The old fool is leaving!" Maddie directed at the audience.

"I suspect my young bride is untrue to me. I shall not leave, but shall hide over there to observe her!" Now, he talked to Maddie again, "addio!"

"Addio!" She replied.

He hid behind a fake door.

_"Serafimo, away with this pretense!" _Maddie sang, while Emma removed the dressy skirt and maid's bonnet, revealing brown hair tied in a low ponytail and man's breeches.

_"You cannot speak, but kiss me in my husband's absence!"_ Maddie pulled the fan in between them, to cover the fake kiss and to also hide her disgusted expression. She hated this as much as Emma.

Some more singing later, and finally Jax, otherewise known as The Phantom, made his presence known.

"Did I not instruct, that Box 5 was to be kept empty?!"

Sophie bounded across the stage, _"He's here! The Phantom of the Opera!"_

Emma felt a shiver go down her spine, "it's him. I know it, it's him."

"Your part is silent little toad!" Maddie hissed.

"A toad, madame?!" Jax yelled, "perhaps it is you are the toad."

Everything was silent for a few seconds, until 'Carlotta' decided to go on. _"Serafimo, away with this pretense! You cannot speak, but kiss me in my-_CO-AAACCCKKK!"

Some audience members begin to chuckle. 'Carlotta,' regaining her composure, tries again, yet only to emit a great croak like a toad.

The lights in the chandelier began to blink on and off, Jax's booming laughter filling the air. "Behold, she is singing to bring down the chandelier!"

The lights returned to normal, just as the curtain closed.

Afterwards, it was announced that the performance would continue in ten minutes, and that the role of the Countess would be played by Christine Daae.

To pass the time, the Ballet was brought out to the stage, with the ballerinas twirling and leaping. However, the audience was distracted by a series of threatening shadows of the Phantom right behind the dancers.

This continued for some minutes, until a dummy fell to the stage, representing Joseph Buquet. There were little kids here, so a hanging dummy was deemed 'too dark,' yet a dummy falling to their supposed death wasn't. Emma certaintly didn't understand that logic.

The ballerinas screamed as pandemonium ensued, Emma and Daniel rushed out of the stage area, waiting for their next scene to begin.

**A/N: I feel that 'All I Ask of You' would be too long to type now, so I left it there.**

**CelestialTitania: I think she is too, I felt that at the right times, Jemma just flowed more naturally. **

**lovethatignites: Isn't it? ;D And I already PM'd a response to you so I won't repeat myself XD**

**Guest: I can't wait too, it's gonna be fun to write! **

**ILoveEWW: Exactly. It reminds me of Spongebob when he says, "GARY! YOU ARE GONNA FINISH YOUR DESSERT, AND YOU ARE GONNA LIKE IT!" only replace 'Gary' with EWW fans and 'dessert' with Demma -.-**

**funlove109: Thanks!**

**Multishipper123: Thank you!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

The curtain closes as the boy playing Firmin rushes to the stage. Once at the center, he placed his hands out, trying to calm down the 'alarmed' audience.

"Ladies and gentlemen, please remain in your seats. Do not panic. It was an accident, simply an accident!"

He ran off the stage then, ironically he was in a 'panicked' manner himself.

The curtain tears itself open again, revealing a city background bathed in twilight with a statue of Apollo towards the side of the stage. Emma and Daniel rushed out, with the former holding on tightly to the latter's hand.

She ran to the center, then stopped, releasing him.

"Why have you brought us here?" Daniel asked.

"Don't take me back there!" Emma begged, her head searched the area to see if there were any 'unwanted guests.'

"We must return!" Daniel stated.

"He'll kill me!" She screamed, hugging herself for comfort.

"Be still now," Daniel soothed, placing a hand on her shoulder.

"His eyes will find me there!" She gasped, staring into the distance.

"Christine, don't say that!"

"Those eyes that burn!"

"Don't even think it!"

Emma shuddered, "and if he has to kill a thousand men-"

"Forget this waking nightmare," Daniel coaxed.

"-the Phantom of the Opera will kill,"

Daniel rolled his eyes, "the Phantom is a fable, believe me."

Behind the statue Jax snorted, Daniel wishes he was merely a fable.

"-and kill again!" Emma finished, looking completely terrified.

"There is no Phantom of the Opera," Daniel stressed.

_"My God, who is this man?" _Emma began.

_"My God, who is this man?" _Daniel repeated.

Emma noted it just didn't feel the same as when she was singing with Jax. It all felt _real _then, now, it is like she is just acting, even though that technically is what she is doing.

_"-who hunts to kill?"_

_"-this mask of death?"_

_"I can't escape from him," _Emma continued.

_I just came to see how you are, I feel like you've been avoiding me._

Emma slightly shook her head as she sang her next line, trying to get Jax's voice out of her mind. She had to concentrate!

_"And in this labyrinth, where night is blind, the Phantom of the Opera is here, inside your/my mind." _They both sang.

_"There is no Phantom of the Opera!"_

_"Raoul, I've been there-to his world of unending night. To a world where daylight dissolves in darkness...darkness..._

_Raoul, I've seen him! Can I ever forget that sight? Can I ever escape from that face? So distorted, deformed, it was hardly a face, in that darkness...darkness..." _Oh, but Jax wasn't deformed at all, Emma thought as his face popped into her mind, his lips twisting up into that infamous smirk that made her knees weak.

She smiled and sighed, almost in a trance-like state, _"but his voice filled my spirit with a strange, sweet sound. In that night there was music in my mind. And through music my soul began to soar! And I heard as I'd never heard before." _Indeed, it felt like she heard as she never heard before. His voice was absolute perfection! It reminded her of honey; it was thick and rich.

Daniel's eyes narrowed, _"What you heard was a dream and nothing more."_

A line from Christine later and Raoul started to comfort her, saying her name. However, the Phantom echoed, "Christine..."

Emma's head snapped up. "What was that?"

Daniel shook his head, _"No more talk of darkness, forget these wide-eyed fears. I'm here, nothing can harm you-my words will warm and calm you. Let me be your freedom, let daylight dry your tears. I'm here, with you, beside you, to guard you and to guide you."_

Emma smiled, she was being silly. How could she have these conflicting emotions with Jax, when Daniel was right in front of her? He was her boyfriend after all, so what if he doesn't really like her witch side? We all have flaws.

Emma sang, _"Say you love me every waking moment, turn my head with talk of summertime. Say you need me with you, now and always. Promise me that all you say is true -that's all I ask of you."_

Daniel grinned, _"Let me be your shelter, let me be your light. You're safe; no one will find you, your fears are far behind you."_

_"All I want is freedom, a world with no more night, and you always beside me to hold me and to hide me."_

Jax looked on with an expression of hurt and anger. Daniel was merely repeating lines from a play and Emma was believing it all! He could tell she wasn't acting.

Daniel smirked, almost in a cunning way. Emma didn't notice. Holding out a hand, he continued, _"Then say you'll share with me one love, one lifetime. Let me lead you from your solitude. Say you need me with you here, beside you. anywhere you go, let me go too -Christine, that's all I ask of you."_

The witch was starting to tear up, even if they were just lines in a play, she thought that Daniel meant them; that she was safe with him and he was right for her. She had to stop thinking about Jax, Daniel is all she ever wanted...right? Right. She got rid of the dressing room memory from her head.

...

Emma smiled, _"Say you love me." _

Daniel returned it, his face inching ever so closer, _"you know I do."_

_"Love me, that's all I ask of you!"_

Daniel pulled Emma in for a kiss, even picking her up and spinning her around. She felt happy enough...but, at the same time, unsatisfied? This was such a romantic kiss, shouldn't she have felt fireworks?

She decided not to dwell on it as he set her back on the stage floor.

"I must go, they'll wonder where I am. Wait for me, Raoul!"

"Christine, I love you!"

"Order your fine horses, be with them at the door."

Daniel's lips curled up, "and soon you'll be beside me."

She took his outstretched hand, "you'll guard me, and you'll guide me."

They hurried off to the side of the stage, then walked to the backstage area. Meanwhile, Jax emerged from his hiding place, looking heartbroken. No one knew that he wasn't acting.

_"I gave you my music, made your song take wing. And now, how you've repaid me: denied me and betrayed me. He was bound to love you when he heard you sing. Christine, Christine..."_

Just then, Emma and Daniel's voices sounded from backstage, it was almost as if they were mocking him. _"Say you'll share with me one love, one lifetime. Say the word and I will follow you. Share each day with me, each night, each morning-"_

Jax's eyebrows furrowed, his hands curled into fists and slightly shook, his teeth clenched. _"You will curse the day you did not do all that the Phantom asked of you!"_

Making a sweeping gesture with his cape, he stormed off the stage, in the opposite direction that Daniel and Emma took.

Jax was able to unleash his pent up anger with some maniacal laughter, as he kept using the rope to swing the fake chandelier set up back and forth. Everyone in the audience stared up in awe, as it slowly descended upon the crowd. People who were under it gasped, some even ducking their heads. Fortunately, it only landed a couple feet from Emma on-stage. Daniel came to the stage and swept her away, just as the curtain closed. Act 1 was over.

The various parents, family members, and friends of the student actors all stood and stretched, some going to get various kinds of food and drink, more were going to the bathroom; it was Intermission.

Jax scowled as he put on his Red Death coat, but not before the corners of his lips turned up deviously. If Emma believed that she could just forget her obvious attraction to him, then she was sorely mistaken.

After pulling on her last boot, Emma heard a knock on her door. "Who is it?" She called.

"It's Andi! Are you dressed, 'cause I'm coming in!"

Emma rolled her eyes with a smile, "yes, I'm decent."

"Good," Andi walked in, shutting the door behind her. She sat down in a chair on the other side of a mirror. "So, how's it going Emma? You like playing Christine?"

Emma beamed in the mirror, "yes! It's amazing Andi, I'm so glad I got the part!"

Andi smirked, "are you happy with our Phantom?"

The smile dropped, "I'm okay with it."

Andi matched her expression, "what do you mean by that?"

The young witch sighed, "its complicated."

"Emma, I'm your best friend. You can tell me anything," she urged.

A corner of her mouth turned up, "I know, thank you. Well, it's just that, lately I've been feeling these strange...things for Jax, but I'm with Daniel. But after All I Ask of You, I realized that he is right for me; he's a good person. I'm light, he's light, but Jax is dark. Not evil of course, but a rebellious, not to mention mischievious, wizard. I don't think we could work."

Her best friend stood, "how do you know Jax isn't right for you? Why don't you humor these new feelings and give him a chance?"

Emma tilted her head, "since when do you like Jax? You've always hated him!"

She crossed her arms in front of her chest, eyes guarded. "I didn't hate him, I just disliked him immensely. However, now I see that you and Daniel...well personally, I don't think he's right for you."

Emma opened her mouth to object when Andi interrupted her. "Emma, he hates your witch side, if you use your powers he won't talk to you for a week! Jax understands you, and what's more he-" she stopped.

Emma's eyes widened. "What? Andi, he what?"

The zombie-lover shook her head, "it isn't my place to tell, I feel that he should tell you himself." She rose out of the chair, starting for the exit. "Oh," she paused at the door, "in case you haven't realized, Jax doesn't give up easily." With a smirk she was out the door.

"Once he gets into her heart, there's nothing she won't do for him."

"You're crazy," Daniel snorted, "Emma loves only me, I won."

Diego's solemn expression didn't change. "Remember when he lost his powers last year? And Emma did all those spells for him?"

"Yeah, but she stopped after I came back into the picture. I could treat her like crap and she'll still come crawling back to me."

The Kanay narrowed his eyes, "maybe not this time."

Daniel turned to gaze at his friend, "what do you mean?"

"Have you seen how they've been looking at each other lately? Jax is slowly wooing Emma, and she's falling hard. If you don't wise up, you're going to lose her forever." Diego walked away, wanting Daniel to think about those last few words.

"Diego!" He called, holding out a hand, but he was already gone. Daniel rolled his eyes, "when it comes down to it, he's just another magic freak, I'm not afraid of him."

He turned around to go get his forgotten Masquerade mask from his dressing room, however, he was met by a pair of amused brown eyes.

Jax's lip curled in a sneer, "not afraid of me, you say?"

Daniel took a shaking breath, "stay back or I'll kick you I promise you!"

The wizard chuckled, "of course. As you say, you've _beaten _me before." The smile fell, "but that was a long time ago, Danny-boy. And we were playing a different game."

Daniel found the courage to roll his eyes, "she's my girlfriend. Your magic may speak to her, but her heart will always follow me."

Jax regarded him with an amused grin, "you think so? You really think so? Follow you? With all your..._charms_?"

"I won her with my charms!"

He snorted, "like making her walk in the rain? Not accepting her for who she is, and the fact that you won't talk to her for a week if she uses her powers?"

"I'm trying to bring out her human side, something that you don't have," Daniel retorted.

Jax took a threatening step closer, "We're both humans, we're just special. Something that you a_ren't._"

The human's eyes narrowed, "where are you trying to get with this? Emma loves me, and only me. I win, you lose."

"You may have won the first round, but I always win in the end," Jax smirked, only this time it wasn't the playful one he usually wore. This one was clever, with a cunning undertone. "Since you're so confident in Emma's supposed love for you, how about we make a bet?"

Daniel tilted his head, eyes calculating his form, "what kind of bet?"

Jax knew he had him, Daniel wasn't known for making careful decisions. "If Emma kisses me in the Final Lair scene and breaks up with you, you'll leave us alone." Ms. Allen gave Emma the option to not kiss anyone for real, if she felt too uncomfortable. All she would have to do is make it look real.

"And if she won't, if I win?"

"Then I'll never speak to her ever again."

Daniel thought it over. Jax finally out of his life? How could he say no to that? Emma was already infatuated with him, he had nothing to worry about. "Deal."

Jax grinned, "thank you for your blessing."

**A/N: This was supposed to be finished and posted yesterday as a Halloween gift, but I ran out of time since I had to go to a friend's Halloween party. I'm sorry, I hope the Daniel/Jax confrontation was worth it! ;D**

**Btw, the confrontation was inspired by 'Devil take the Hindmost' which is a song from Love Never Dies, the sequel to Andrew Lloyd Webber's Phantom of the Opera.**

**Oh, and another thing. Last chapter, when Jax mentioned that Daniel had a Shakespearean middle name, that came from the play 'Hamlet.' In the play, Hamlet's best friend was named 'Horatio.' **

**multishipper123: Thanks!**

**lovethatignites: I loved writing that scene, Jemma is so passionate while Demma is bleh. But I was laughing when I was writing all the 'hawt' qualities of #mbm XD**

**CelestialTitania: I think someone should call him that in the show, I think it'd be pretty funny XD As for Daniel Fenton, I'd be so pissed if someone called him that, Danny Fenton/Danny Phantom is a man! XD**

**delightisadream: #dattrottho XD Thank you for the Jemma compliment, I worked pretty hard on it :) However, we return to the asshole-ness that is Daniel Miller in this chapter. Lol the bunch XD**

**Daddy Directioner: Thank you! And I don't think I'm ever going to like Daniel.**

**silencyghost: Thank you! Yeah, there's too many hawt qualities to remember sometimes XD**

**Guest: Thanks!**

**magisak1617: Thank you, that compliment means so much to me :D**

**ILoveEWW: Spongebob can apply to all kinds of things XD**

**Guest: Hmm, I'm thinking the opposite might've happened...uh oh. **

**funlove109: Thanks! I kinda wished she did kiss him, but that would've been too soon ;D**

**Guest: Aren't they? ;) And ikr, Daniel just needs to leave. Maybe he can go to Paraguay to join Gordy and the weasel (Neds Declassified) XD**


End file.
